The Wormhole
by Samsal
Summary: Kakashi and his team get sucked into a wormhole and ended up at Shigure's house. Can Tsunade get them back to Leaf Village or will they be stuck with the Sohmas forever. Lots of lemonade in the future. yaoi...
1. Meet the Sohmas

Ok my first crossover. enjoy and review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or Naruto.

**Chapter 1 Meet the Sohmas**

The wormhole came out of nowhere. No one saw it coming, but it appeared just as Kakashi and his team of Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were leaving to go on a mission.

"What the…" Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time, but there was no stopping it. The wormhole pulled them all in.

* * * * * *

Kyo was asleep when he heard a loud 'thump' as something landed on his bed.

"Hey!" He looked up to see a very strange blonde boy lying next to him. "Who the hell are you?!"

Naruto looked at the angry orange haired boy like he was going crazy. "Who the hell am I?" he yelled back, "Who the hell are you?"

"What?! You're the one landed on my bed!"

Five different pairs of feet could be coming towards the room.

"Is everything alright Kyo?" Shigure asked as he, Kakashi, Yuki, Sasuke and Sakura came bursting in the room.

* * * * * *

After finally getting everyone to settle down in the living room with Kakashi's help, Shigure turned to his unexpected guests, who were currently sitting opposite him and his family.

"Well, I think you all owe us some kind of explanation." Shigure started, "Not that I mind sharing my room with a handsome man, but I usually like to get to know them first."

"Idiot," Kyo, Yuki, Sasuke and Naruto said together, while Sakura blushed.

Kakashi just smiled slightly, "Well we come from the Hidden Leaf Village. We were just going camping when a wormhole opened out of nowhere and we got sucked in. I'm Kakashi Hatake, this is Sasuke Uchiha" he pointed at the boy who had landed on top of Yuki, "Naruto Uzumaki," he was now pointing to the blonde who smiled in acknowledgment, "and this is Sakura Hurano. They are all my students."

"A wormhole, huh?" Shigure chuckled clearly nervously "I guess that explains it."

Yuki and Kyo glared at the Shigure, both knowing that he was confused.

"Well where are our manners?"Yuki spoke up, "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Yuki Sohma, this is my cousin Kyo Sohma" he pointed at the orange haired boy, "and the idiot standing next to me is Shigure Sohma."

"Hey!" Shigure sobbed

"Where is the Hidden Leaf Village?' Yuki asked ignoring Shigure.

"Yeah," Kyo put in, "I've never heard of it before."

"Well where exactly are we now?" Kakashi asked. "Maybe if we knew that, then we'll be able to tell you about our village."

"Yes well how about we talk about this tomorrow and we will give you all a tour of the city tomorrow." Shigure was getting pretty tired so all he wanted was to go back to bed. "After all it is pretty late. Yuki and Kyo, how about you both share a room and let our guests each get a room to themselves."

"What?!" Kyo stood, "I'm not going to share a room with that damn rat!"

"Well I'm not in a hurry to share a room with that idiot cat either."

"That's okay," Kakashi was pretty tired himself, the wormhole had drained their energy and they needed rest. "We can all sleep right here if you are okay with it."

"Nonsense, I can't have a girl sleeping on the couch in my house. Besides there are three guest bedrooms upstairs. Sakura, you can have a room to yourself of course. Kakashi you can have a room to yourself too. Naruto and Sasuke, you two don't mind sharing a room do you?"

"Wah? I'd rather sleep with orange top over there!" Naruto shouted

"Hey!" Kyo already didn't like the boy who had woken him up.

"Hn and I'd rather sleep outside." Sasuke said

"Okay then," Shigure cut in, "Kakashi you're more than welcome to room with me…"

"_I can't believe he just said that." _The four teens thought together.

Kakashi just politely declined and added, "I let Sasuke and Naruto get the rooms and I'll sleep here."

"Okay, if you insist."

* * * * * *

Meanwhile on the outskirts of leaf village….

"Are you sure this is where it happened?"

"Yes Gaara, I'm positive this is where Kakashi and his youthful team disappeared." Lee was about to leave the village when he saw what happened to his friends.

"Does anybody else know?" Gaara asked

"Yes, Ten Ten was with me when the wormhole opened, she told Gui sensei and now Lady Tsunade is trying to find a to get back our youthful friends."

* * * * * *

Tsunade and Gui were walking out to where Lee and Gaara were standing. The news of the wormhole had put her in a bad mood. She knew it in her heart that her shinobi were alive somewhere and she was determined to get them back.

Suddenly after hearing a yell, she and Gui took off running. They came up just in time to see another wormhole open up, sucking Lee and Gaara in, then closing.

"I believe things just got worse." She said as she and Gui reached the place where the duo had been.

"Who do you think is behind this?" Gui asked

"I don't know," she answered, "but I do know that whoever it is, they are definitely going to pay."


	2. A green rock and red sand

**Disclaimer; **I Do not own the characters associated with this story okay. but i do own the story.

Okay this is chapter 2 as you can all see...i hope u like it. things should perk up a bit in the next one. so review plz and tell me what you think...=)

**Chapter 2 A Green Rock and Red Sand**

Gaara and Lee fell right next to each other in a dark corner.

"You're a wizard Harry."

"I'm a what?"

The half giant and the little dark haired boy with a lighting bolt scar close to his glasses couldn't see the two ninjas hidden behind the couch. Also nothing could help them as another wormhole opened up and sucked the two in again.

* * * * * *

It was morning in Shigure's house. Kyo, Shigure, Sakura and Naruto were in the living room eating breakfast. The others were returning from visiting the town when Lee fell into Kakashi's open arms.

"Kakashi sensei!" Lee exclaimed hugging the man, "I'm so glad to see you. Where is the rest of you're team of youthfulness?"

"Inside," the man responded and carried the boy to meet them.

* * * * * *

Gaara had landed in a pile of orange.

"Gaara!" Naruto half yelled hugging the boy who had suddenly fallen into his lap. "How did you get here? Did Tsunade send you?"

"No, we got sucked into a wormhole at the same place you did, but Lady Tsunade does know what happened and she is trying to find a way to get us back."

"Is it just me, or did you just say 'we' got sucked in?" Shigure asked.

Before Gaara could answer, Kakashi walked in with Sasuke and Yuki, an exhausted Lee still in his arms.

"Oh Gaara, how glad am I to see that you are alright in all your youthfulness!"

"Yes, thank you. I'm glad you're okay too."

* * * * * *

"I hope this doesn't keep happening," Kakashi said after hearing Gaara and Lee's story and the other shinobi nodded in agreement, "who know who or what else could come through next."

Sasuke stared at Naruto and Gaara. He was getting a little annoyed that the boy was still sitting on Naruto's lap even if it was only because he was too weak to move. He didn't like the way their hands were around each other, or how Gaara leaned into the blonde for support.

"_Why am I thinking like this?" _He wondered, "_Am I jealous over Naruto? No way in hell…"_

* * * * * *

"So are these more of your students?" Yuki asked after introductions were made.

"Well I guess you could say that." Kakashi answered, "Gaara is from a different village though."

"What exactly do you teach?" Kyo wanted to know, a little suspicious of their uninvited guests.

"Me? Well I teach self defense." Kakashi was in no hurry to tell the Sohmas that they were shinobi. The less they knew about them the better.

"Umm, Gaara" Naruto cut in chuckling slightly, "Do you mind taking off our gourd? I can take you weight fine, but your gourd is making it a little harder for me."

"Okay, but you have to do it for me. I'm still too weak to do it myself." Sasuke helped Naruto take Gaara's gourd off his back, putting it to stand right next to the couch.

"What the hell is in that thing?" Kyo wondered out loud.

Gaara glared at him slightly "Hope that you will never have to find out."

Kyo would never admit it to anyone, but he was scared of Gaara and though neither would admit it, so were Yuki and Shigure.

* * * * * *

Kyo didn't like the way people kept popping up from nowhere and filing their house. How was he supposed to focus on beating that damn rat, when they kept having unexpected guests?

He especially didn't like the red head kid, who looked like he could be in a gang. The tattoo on his head, the gourd that he carried and the dark rings around his eyes, spelt trouble.

The kid in the green seemed weird too but he didn't mind him that much. Besides when it came to being weird, he knew that he should be one of the last persons to talk.

The pink haired girl was talked to Yuki and blushing. "_Typical,"_ he thought_, "Only one girl gets dragged in to that stinking wormhole and she falls for that damn rat. I hope she doesn't try to hug him, things are already strange as it is, without us turning into animals. The less they know about us the better."_

* * * * * *

Gaara and Lee were finally taken up to share rooms with Naruto and Sasuke. Gaara of course made sure his gourd was right next to him, before he gave in and went to sleep.

It seemed a side effect of going through the worm hole was that it drained your energy. Since both Gaara and Lee went through two wormholes, one right after the next, they were both weak and exhausted.

"Naruto looked at Sasuke who had been glaring at him ever since Gaara had appeared. "Hey Sasuke, what's your problem? You hungry or something, cause I don't have any ramen."

A smug look appeared on Sasuke's face. "You idiot, I was just trying to figure out how you manage to be so stupid."

"That's it Sasuke! You're really going to get it now." Naruto rushed towards the other teen aiming a punch at him, but the Uchiha just side stepped him and stuck a foot out tripping him.

Naruto fell, almost landing on Sakura who jumped out of the way. She landed on a horrified Yuki, who was trying to get away from her.

**STAY TUNED FOR chapter three....**


	3. The Truth

**Disclaimer;** I dont own Fruits Basket or Naruto so no need to ask again.

This chapter is dedicated to all those who patiently waited for it. This chapter is dedicated to you... So read and review plz. It would be appreciated.

**Chapter 3**

**The Truth**

Kyo had been running in Yuki's direction along with Shigure, when he heard the dreadful 'poof' sound that he'd feared. He tried to grab Yuki and his clothes before the grey smoke cleared. Unfortunately for him and Shigure, Sakura saw the now rat Yuki and practically threw herself onto them.

"Ahh a rodent!" Sakura screamed before she threw herself into Kyo and Shigure as she tried to get away from the rat.

* * * * * *

Naruto looked at Sakura wondering how the girl had managed to set off so many different colours of smoke in the house. "Wah…what's going on? Somebody set off fireworks or something?"

Surprise faces were seen all over the room as where the Sohmas had previously been standing there was now a rat, a cat and a dog.

"Huh," Sasuke asked, "where did they go?"

"I…uh…I think that's them." Sakura exclaimed.

"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag now." Shigure stated as Kyo and Yuki sighed together.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi didn't like what he was seeing. "I think you all have some explaining to do."

"Yeah, Your one to talk!" the cat shouted "Why is most of your face covered huh and what is up with silent, emo boy over there?" he pointed a paw at Sasuke who just grunted. "How do u explain the gang leader and the weirdo spandex guy upstairs?"

"Ha, he thinks Gaara is a gang leader," Naruto giggled

"Said the guy who has whiskers."

"Hey I don't have whiskers…you're the cat not me!"

"Okay, okay. I get your point. I guess we all have a lot of explaining to do." As Kakashi finished what he was saying, there was another set of 'poofs' and more clouds of smoke as the Sohmas changed back one after the other, all naked.

Sakura turned her head away from them so fast she experienced whiplash for a moment, before mumbling something about checking on Gaara and Lee and rushing upstairs with a hand over her nose.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto were behind Shigure, Yuki and Kyo in a flash, kunai in hand.

"Now, now can we all settle this like human beings?" Shigure started

"Said the dog." Sasuke cut in.

"Start talking" Kakashi said and pressed the kunai closer to Shigure's neck.

"Okay fine!" Kyo was getting a little embarrassed, "But can you at least let us put on some clothes first. Man…"

* * * * * *

After the Sohmas told the secret of their curse, Kakashi told them the truth about who they were also. He felt that he could trust them and that they needed to know what they could be up against if anything or anyone bad came out of the wormhole.

"So you're a ninja huh?" Yuki asked Kakashi. "Is that why your face is covered?"

"Umm…not really." Kakashi answered

"Well then what's behind the mask then?" Kyo wasn't the only Sohma that was becoming curious to see how the masked man really looked.

"Don't even bother asking." Naruto cut in remembering the time when he, Sasuke and Sakura had tried to find that out, only to discover that the man wore another mask underneath.

Kakashi chuckled as if he could hear what the blonde was thinking.

Shigure had an idea. "I know! Let's ask Hatori over so he could take a look and make sure you're two friends upstairs are okay. Hatori Sohma is the family doctor and also a member of the zodiac. We can trust him to keep the truth about you a secret.

"Okay if you're sure." Kakashi sighed; he didn't want too much people knowing about them. "I'll admit I'm a little worried about Gaara and Lee myself."

Looks of concern spread over the Nin and the Sohmas, who didn't know the sleeping teens personally but wouldn't want anything to happen to them.

"Yuki, why don't you take Sasuke to see the forest around the house, it is quite beautiful." Shigure was trying to find ways to take away the gloom. Plus he wanted some alone time with Kakashi. "Kyo you can take Naruto on the roof and show him the view from there."

Multiple grumbles were heard as the teens agreed and were off, each in some way relieved to escape all the tension that had been building up in the room.

"Well I guess that gives me time to get catch up on my reading." Kakashi said after the boys had left. He was preparing to pull out his book and start reading.

"Actually I was going to call Hatori and some how convince him to come over, then I thought that maybe you and I could get to somehow know each other better." He was trying to ignore the voice that was reminded him, how much like Ayame he sounded, when he said that.

Kakashi looked at the glimmer of hope in the other man's eyes. "Okay I guess we could."

"Oh by the way did you mention something about reading?" Shigure asked after he'd gotten of the phone with Hatori. "I can lend you a book if you want, or you could read one of mine. I am a novelist after all."

"Novelist?"

"Yeah," Shigure pulled out a small book. "Here is one I did for fun."

"Huh," Kakashi took out his favorite book and then looked at the one in his hand to Shigure's book. "I can't believe it! It's almost like it's a different version to my favorite book."

"Really? Well you can have this one,"

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes I insist."

Kakashi hugged the man, picking him up slightly. "I think I'm in love."

"Me too!"

"Actually I meant I was in love with the book."

"Oh," Shigure turned his head away dejected.

"I like you too though if that helps." Kakashi smiled at the man and patted his shoulder.

"Does that mean that you'll stay in my room tonight?"

"No."

"Oh well," Shigure pouted, "It was worth a shot."


	4. What are they doing!

Well again sorry for taking so long to update...i dedicate this to all those who patiently waited...also i dedicated this one to Adian Artimis just because!!!

read on and dont forget to read and reveiw....tell me if it sucks if the characters are working for you or not...whatever it is. reviews make the authors heart grow fonder!!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Fruits Basket are not owned my me...im just taking advance of how queer these shows are...=)**

**Chapter 4 **

**What are they doing?**

Kyo and Naruto sat on the roof of the Sohma house. They had reached there in time to see Sasuke and Yuki heading off into the forest.

"I hate that damn rat," Kyo mumbled.

"I know what you mean," Naruto's mind was slowly wondering on a certain somebody, "I feel the same way about Sasuke."

"Oh yeah? What's wrong with you and mister emo?"

"Mister Emo? Oh you mean duck butt head."

Kyo smirked, "Yeah I guess his head does look like a duck butt. How does he get it look that way? Is that even natural?"

"With Sasuke you never know. He probably puts it that way for his fan girls." Naruto chuckled, "You know you shouldn't be talking about other people's hair orange top."

"Hey who are you calling orange top, banana head? This is my natural colour for your information. Why are you defending that asshole anyway?"

"Sasuke is not an asshole okay?! He's a bastard, but only I'm allowed to call him that."

"Oh don't tell me you have a crush on that guy?"

"What?! On Sasuke? Are you crazy? How would you know anyway, you barely even know me."

"As far as I can tell your relationship with Major Emo is the same as mine and that damn rat. He probably treats you like crap. Always has to be better than you, stronger and you guys never get along."

So that means if you're accusing me of liking Sasuke, you like Yuki right."

"What are you crazy Blondie? At least nobody looks me like how Sasuke looks at you. He was obviously jealous when that gang leader was sitting on your lap."

Gang leader? Oh you mean Gaara? You better hope he never hears you calling him that. Besides, Sasuke is not gay."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah I'm sure…"

"Oh, really?"

"…"

"Umm…well I never really thought about it…"

"Are you gay?"

"I'm not telling you that!" Naruto was more confused than usual. "I just met you!"

"What's your problem?" Kyo asked, "It's not like I'm asking you to make out with me. It's just a simple yes or no question."

"Well if I'm answering so are you!"

"Okay whatever…"

"Yes okay, I'm gay. You happy now?"

"Heh, you'd think would mean you'd have a better sense of fashion."

"Hey! Don't insult me, just answer the damn question!"

"Okay, okay…yes I'm gay. Actually I think that idiot rat and Hatori are the only two straight guys in the family…well at least the Zodiac part of the family."

"Really? Well I know a lot of gay shinobi back in the village, like myself and Lee. Gaara is also gay."

Kyo suddenly had the most disturbing image of being held up and raped in some deserted alleyway by the red head guy. He shuddered slightly, trying to get rid of the image.

* * * * * *

"What are those two idiots doing?" Sasuke and Yuki said simultaneously turning to glare at eachother.

Sasuke finally turned away from Yuki to stare again at the two figures on the rooftop. "Who cares?" he was trying to pretend that he didn't care about who and what Naruto did.

Yuki snorted in agreement but on the inside he felt something turn. He wanted to be the person up there with Kyo, although he'd never tell that to Sasuke. They had planned to do as Shigure had suggested and explore the forest, but for some reason they just end up standing hidden between some trees watching the duo.

* * * * * *

"Is Kakashi gay?" Kyo asked thinking about how funny it would be if the man Shigure was trying to bed was straight. Although he knew even if he was straight, that wouldn't stop the perverted dog from flirting with him.

"I'm not exactly sure…all he seems to like to do is be late and read those porn books he always carrying."

Kyo laughed, "Hmm…he reads them and that stupid dog writes them. They'd be perfect for eachother."

Naruto snorted, his mind had begun to drift back to Sasuke. "Do you really think Sasuke likes me?"

"You like him don't you?"

"Wah?! Are you crazy?!"

"Naruto…"

"Okay, okay I do."

Well I really thinks he likes you back, but there is only way to find out." Kyo looked down at the figures approaching the house; he smiled as he pulled Naruto closer to him.

Blue eyes widened in surprise. "Wha…what are you doing?"

Shh...their looking!" Kyo whispered, "You want to know how he feels right?" Naruto nodded. "Well let him think that you're taken, if he acts like a jealous lover then he more than likes you."

Naruto glimpsed down and caught on. "How far are you willing to go to prove this point?"

Kyo hesitated for a second. Once out of curiosity he taken one of Shigure's books and he read something like this, that's where he'd gotten the idea from. This was a bit daring even for him. He wasn't sure if kissing Naruto would be going too far. He didn't know if he was ready for something like that, he'd never even kissed a guy before. "You ever kiss a guy before Naruto?"

"Well I kissed Sasuke before, but that was an accident. You ever kiss a guy?"

"Not yet and how did you accidently kiss Sasuke?" Kyo smirked, "Did you fall and land on his lips?"

"Yeah actually…"

"You've got to be kidding me. Do I even want to know how that happened?"

"Trust me, you don't. Are they still looking?" Naruto pulled Kyo's face even closer so that they were now inches away from eachother.

"Yeah, their not even trying to hide it anymore. They're just standing there looking up at us."

"Really…"

* * * * * *

Yuki and Sasuke looked up, not even pretending that they were not looking at Naruto and Kyo. A bomb could have gone off behind them and they wouldn't have noticed.

It took all Sasuke's willpower not to throw a kunai at the teens that were now moving closer to eachother.

* * * * * *

Naruto pulled Kyo until their lips smashed together. They narrowly avoided two kunai aimed at them as the kiss progressed. They were both enjoying it much more than they expected. The taste of the other filled their individual mouths as their tongues got involved.

Kyo's hands snaked under Naruto's shirt causing the blonde to moan. They hadn't meant to let it go that far, but now they had started they couldn't stop.

"Get away from him! What are you thinking loser?!" Naruto and Kyo barily registered what the voices were saying as they were forcefully pulled apart.

**Stay tuned for Chapter 5...**

Sasuke: U bitch...

Me: Sasuke language!!!

Sasuke:Whatever I hate you anyway...(walks away)

Me: Wait come back we need to finish the next chapter!

Sasuke: (still walking)

Me: Emo bastard

Sasuke: What did you just say?

Me: Nothing!!=D


	5. A little Humanity

**DISCLAIMER; **I do not own Fruits Basket Or Naruto...now why do you keep reminding me?

Okay this chapter is dedicated to all who reviewed...yay!!!.... I hope you enjoy it was one of my favorite to write because, well, you'll see why =)

Anyway read on!!! And review... i wanna know if you guys like the pairings? who do you think should be the pairings in the story?

**Chapter 5**

**A little humanity**

"Get away from him!" Yuki snarled.

"What are you thinking loser?" Sasuke practically growled as he and Yuki pulled Naruto and Kyo apart.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Kyo shouted at them.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed, "I wasn't finished with him!"

"And it just was starting to get interesting too." Kyo grinned at Naruto; things were turning out better than they had hoped.

Yuki turned to face Kyo, "You stupid cat! What are you doing? Are you really that easy?"

"What?! Who are you calling easy? Naruto and I just get along that well. You're not jealous are you Yuki?"

"Humph," Yuki turned his head away and folded his arms, "Of course not!"

"What about you Sasuke?" Naruto was still being held close to his fellow ninja. "Are you jealous?"

Sasuke gasped and pushed the blonde away. _"Am I being that obvious?" _he asked himself as his mind struggled to find a suitable answer without giving away how he really felt. "You really are a clumsy idiot. Why would I be jealous of anything you had to do with anyone? You're free to be as slutty as you want to be."

"Hey!"

"What's going on up here?" Kakashi asked.

"What are you doing up here Sensei?" Naruto asked

"Well Naruto, after a thunderstorm that looked strangely like Sasuke and Yuki, blew by Shigure and I on its way up the stairs. I thought it might be a good idea to check up on the four of you."

"Thunderstorm huh? Well Kakashi Sensei, Kyo and I were…bonding, when Sasuke bastard and that other guy came and pulled us apart."

"Hn" Sasuke looked smug, "Naruto, only a bastard like you would consider shoving you tongue down some stranger's throat as bonding."

"Sasuke," Kakashi was currently holding back an angry Naruto from trying to hit the raven haired teen. "Naruto and Kyo are old enough to make their own decisions. Besides I think they have a lot in common, as do u and Yuki. Since you probably don't know what lead to that kiss you have no right to pass judgment on them and call Kyo a stranger. Especially since these strangers, took us in after we literally dropped in on them."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't. Just watch what you say okay."

"Hn," Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but he felt a bit ashamed of himself…just a little.

"Yeah Sasuke, I mean what did you and Yuki do?" Naruto chuckled, "Let me guess, go in the forest and grunt and glared at eachother for a few minutes and them come out?"

"Enough," Kakashi cut in, "Naruto go check on Gaara, Sasuke you check on Lee. Sakura is helping Shigure with lunch. I suggest the rest of you go help them."

* * * * * *

Gaara was sitting up when Naruto came in.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be resting?" Naruto knew that he sometimes got a bit overprotective when it came to Gaara, but he knew that the Kazekage was the same way with him.

"I feel better. How is Lee?" Gaara asked

"I'm not sure, Sasuke is checking on him. I'm sure he's probably giving Sasuke a youthful speech right about now. You on the other hand should lie back down." The blonde checked his friend for signs of a fever. "Well you don't have a fever but I still insist you get more rest. Unless you're hungry, I can bring you something to eat and maybe feed you if you need me too."

"I'm not a baby."

"I know…I'm just worried. Plus if it was the other way around you'd probably knock me out just to make sure I got more rest. You'd probably shovel spoons of food down my throat too."

"Only, if you resisted."

"Gaara, can I ask you something?"

The other teen turned towards his friend, narrowing his eyes a bit to show that he was listening.

Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head as he struggled to find the right words. "Is there anyone…no wait, that's not right. Umm…has there ever been someone…shit that's not right either. Okay, okay maybe I should just come out and ask you."

"Naruto," Gaara cut off the struggling teen, "Just tell me."

"Gaara have you ever been in love? Was there ever anyone who you had feelings for?"

Most people wouldn't ask Gaara anything that had to do with human emotions, especially love. Most people didn't think the red head was human, but Naruto wasn't most people. Honestly if you had asked Gaara about love before Naruto, he probably had said that he'd never had it and probably never would, but the blonde changed that. He knew what it felt like to be Gaara, to be different; he himself went through some of what the other did. Also unlike most people, he knew better than anybody, that Gaara was more human, than most people would ever be.

"Lee," Gaara answered.

"Yeah? What's wrong with him?"

"I think…no…I know that I'm in love with him."

"Bushy Brows?! Really? Well didn't see that coming! How do you know that you're in love with him?"

"I know I'm in love with him, because when I I'm around him, he makes me feel like no one else does and when I'm not, I think about him all the time. I notice things about him that no one does. I admire his strength and determination, but most of all…when I'm around him, he makes me feel, complete."

"Wow, so does he know how you feel?"

"I never told him, but Naruto what does this have to do with you and Sasuke?"

"Who…who said anything about me and Sa…Sas…Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered

"Naruto you're my best friend. You always complain to me about the way Sasuke treats you. Also I am not blind. I see that glint in your eye you get everytime he's around and I seethe way he looks at you."

"Do you think it makes sense…you know, me and him?"

"It makes as much sense as me and Lee."

"Okay! Let's hope for the best. If I can get Sasuke, then you can definitely get Lee to be with you!"

Gaara allowed a rare smile to grace his face. "You know what Naruto?"

"What?"

"I believe it."

* * * * * *

Shigure went to answer the door with Kakashi trailing behind him.

"You don't have to come with me, its probably just Hatori."

"Okay, but I want to be close, just in case your next guest is wormhole related."Kakashi told him.

"My hero," Shigure said blushing as he opened the door to reveal a shocked Hatori, Hatsuharu, Momiji and Ayame.

Hatori looked at Shigure, before allowing his gaze to fall upon the masked stranger. "Who is he?"

"Yeah," Ayame joined in, "Did he try to break in? Well come on spill already, don't keep the handsome masked stranger to yourself now."

"Actually you see…" Shigure started to explain

Kakashi cut him off by put his arms around his waist, his eyes never leaving Hatori's, "I'm his boyfriend."

Hatori looked at the blushing zodiac dog with a grim look on his face, while the other zodiac members looked surprised. "You have a lot of explaining to do." He said as he pushed pass the two and went inside.

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: **Sugar and Spice!


	6. Sugar and Spice

**Disclaimer; Samsal doesnt own naruto or fruits basket.**

Well i know this update is long over due but at least it is here now and that's what is important right? ;) anyway read and review and enjoy of course. oh this Chapter is dedicated to Anake14 and Aiden Artimis who wrote very long reviews and also convinced me not to scrap this story because i wasnt really feeling like continuing......Thank you both!=) read on...

**Chapter 6 Sugar and Spice**

"It's been three weeks Gai, what are we doing to get back my shinobi?"

"We have leads…" Gai was worried about his ninja of youth and the others.

Tsunade sat in her office with the Maiko. "Do we know if the Akatuski is behind this?"

"Not yet?"

"It's been too long. I'm getting worried. If they are in any danger, somebody will die."Tsunade slammed her hand down on her desk.

"The sand village is planning to take matters into their own hands soon. What do you suggest we do?"

The hokage leaned back into her chair and sat in silence for a moment before answering. "I want you to assemble teams. The teams will consist of Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino. You will divide these teams into two groups of your liking and each will see what they come up with.

"Hai," Gai responded before he turned to walk out.

"Gai," Tsuande called out and he looked back, "Get me Sai, I have another mission for him."

"What do you have planned for him?"

"He's going undercover."

* * * * * *

"Shigure, what are you doing?" Hatori asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

Said Sohma was currently running his hands along Kakashi's waist, edging closer downward each time. The silver haired shinobi continued reading his novel like nothing was going on. He only stopped the dog zodiac's hand, when it got to close to a certain area.

"Aww…" Shigure whined to Kakashi, and then turned to Hatori, "I'm just having some fun with my boyfriend."

"He's not your boyfriend." Hatori had been informed along with Hatsuharu about where Shigure's guests had truly come from. Ayame and Momiji hadn't because they might accidently let it slip, so they still believed that Kakashi was with Shigure.

"Aww Ha'ri must you ruin all my fun?"

"Yes…Kakashi I don't know how you put up with him?"

"Well," Kakashi finally looked up from his book, "the same way you do, I guess. Plus, he's okay, once he's distracted."

Shigure cheered up immediately. "And Kakashi, your body is very distracting."

"Have you no shame?" Hatori asked his long time school friend although he already knew the answer."

"Not really." Shigure leaned against Kakashi, "What's the fun in shame anyway?"

"At least with Kakashi here, I don't feel like the only adult when I come over."

"Hatori it's been three weeks already, why do you keep coming over?"

Hatori sighed, "Somebody has to make sure don't dishonor the family name any further."

"Oh Ha'ri I always knew you cared!"

"You're an idiot."

"Que Sera, sera as they say! Now will you be staying over for movie night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well since my guests arrived I haven't gotten them to spend much time together. So I thought that tonight should be movie night. I already picked the movie; I think you'll like it."

"I don't think I'll be staying."

"You know you really could do with some fun in your life. Aya, Haru and Momiji should be here anytime now. Who knows what could happen if your not here."

The dragon zodiac realized that he was being trapped into saying yes and sighed. "Sometimes Shigure, I really hate you."

"You're staying? Alright!"

* * * * * *

Shigure's living room was full as they all piled up in front of the television. Kyo and Naruto were still pretending to be together. They sat next to each other until Sasuke and Yuki pushed themselves in the middle of the two. Gaara and Lee sat next to each other and Haru sat on the Gaara's left. Momiji was seated next to Lee and Sakura was on his other side. Kakashi sat in middle of Shigure and Ayame, with Hatori next to the snake.

Shigure and turned the heat down and turned off the light. He gave everyone sheets to share. "Now it will be just like in an actual theater!"

"Would you shut up and play the damn thing already!" Kyo yelled, "What dumb movie did you pick anyway?"

"It's called 'Sugar and Spice.'

"What the heck kinda movie is that? I've never heard of that before."

"Oh...It's a horror."

"What?!"

"You don't have a problem with that do you?"

"N…no of course not, but I want to sit next to Naruto."

Naruto smiled at Kyo, "Well get over here already. Hey Sasuke, Yuki, one of you idiots, move."

"I don't think so." Yuki and Sasuke said together, "I'm comfortable."

"Que Sera, Sera, I guess. I'm going to start the movie." Shigure tried to get rid of the building tension in the room.

It got a lot colder when the movie started and Shigure leaned into Kakashi. They shared a sheet and the dog Sohma wasted no time in putting his hand under the covers and inside the nin's shirt. He was surprised when the Kakashi leaned into the touch and pulled him closer.

Naruto was trying his best not to be afraid and was clutching the side of the cover he shared with Sasuke for dear life.

"Don't tell me you're scared." Sasuke mouth was so close to Naruto's ear, the blonde could feel the smirk on the other's lips.

"Wah? Of course not."

"Hn…"Sasuke reached under the cover and held Naruto's hands tightly. "My hands are cold."

"Oh…okay." Naruto could feel how warm Sasuke's hands were and he knew that he was lying, but he could tell Uchiha was trying to comfort him so he leaned into him slightly.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked Yuki whose head was pressed against him.

"I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep." Yuki was glad it was dark and Kyo couldn't see how badly he was blushing. He sat up straight and focused on the television, although what he really wanted to do was cuddle with the orange haired boy next to him. He smiled slightly as he felt Kyo edge a little closer to him and his hand touch him lap. He pushed out his own hand to touch his cousin's own and when he glimpsed at his cousin when the screen lit up suddenly, he could've sworn that Kyo was smiling too.

At the moment Gaara considered himself to be very lucky. He didn't need to do anything to get Lee closer to him. The ninja of youth was practically sitting in his lap after the second person was killed. Hatori gave up on watching the movie after Ayame jumped on his lap.

"Get off." He said

Ayame got off but held Hatori's hand, "But Ha'ri I'm scared!"

"I don't care. I can't see when you're on me."

"There are a number of things I can picture us doing that involves me on you."

"Shut up Aya, watch the movie."

"Aww…"

* * * * * *

As soon as the movie finished, everyone tried to pretend that nothing had happened. Well everyone that is except for Shigure, who would've continued touching Kakashi if the Nin hadn't stopped him.

"Oh yay!" Momiji began spinning Sakura around, both were laughing, "That movie was great! Can we watch it again?"

"Killing people with Candy. It does have a nice ring to it." Gaara said.

Everyone turned to Gaara with blank expressions on their face.

"I think we should get home," Hatori broke the silence. "It's getting late."

"You have to stay over Ha'ri" Shigure was smiling, "We still have one more thing to do."

"Oh Shigure are you sure?" Aya joined in.

"I'm sure, oh Aya it has been so long."

"Yes, I've missed doing it too."

"What the hell are you two idiots talking about?" Kyo asked

Both jumped up at the same time and said, "Let's play truth or dare!"

"I don't think so." Hatori was already very annoyed.

"Come on Ha'ri, I wanna play. Let's all play." Momiji whined.

"Actually Hatori, I think it's a great idea. Besides, what is the worst that could happen?" Kakashi asked.

"When it comes to those two…" He looked over at Shigure and Ayame, "I would rather not think about it."

**Next chapter: Truth or Dare. oh and feel free to let me if you think up any dares that might be funny for them to do.**


	7. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer;** Naruto and Fruits Basket are not owned by Samsal.

Sorry for the looooonnng time before the update. i lost my desire to write it for a while and when i got it back i lost the book i wrote it in. Dedicated to all the people who put up with me. I'll try to make the next update sooner. Read and review...i need it to continue. =)

**Chapter 7 Truth or Dare**

"Oh, I want to sit next to Ha'ri now!"Momiji whined.

"No, stay where you are." Hatori was already annoyed that he'd gotten trapped into play that stupid game. "Can we get this thing started already? I'm getting pissed."

"Yay! Let's start! I wanna go first! I wanna go first!"

"Would you shut you face and ask somebody already!" Kyo yelled.

"Okay Kyo, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Yay! Okay…" The rabbit stayed quiet for a bit and stood just stood there looking at his cousin.

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"I didn't really think about it."

"What?! Why did you want to go first if you didn't have a dare?"

"I don't know." Momiji pulled a lollipop out from his pocket, pulled off the wrapping and stuck it in his mouth. "Hmm…let me think…"

"Geez you're so annoying."

"Okay I've got it. I dare you to go into the closet with Gaara."

"What?!" Kyo never backed down from a dare before but going into the closet with a serial killer was pushing his luck. "Hell no!"

"You're not scared are you Kyo?"

"Of course not, brat."

"Well go on Kyo, you have to kiss him in there too. You have five minutes."

"Come on," Gaara got up and pulled a startled Kyo into the closet, closing the door behind him. "Do you want to turn the light on or leave it off?"

'_There is no way I'm leaving the light off and I'm making myself an easy target.' _He thought thenvoiced out loud"Umm…turn it on." He took a step back and turned the light on himself.

The closet was so small that Kyo had to look at the Kazekage from up close. He never realized how good looking the other teen was. "You know, you're kinda girlie looking."

"What did you just say to me?" Gaara leaned in closer to Kyo whose pride and the fact that the red head had no visible weapons were the only thing keeping him in the closet.

"I said that you're kinda hot."

"Kind of?" Gaara smirked before he pushed lips against the other's. He used Kyo's surprise to his advantage as he slipped a pink tongue into the cat's mouth.

"Hmm," was all Kyo could get out as he fought to keep up with Gaara, his hands starting to roam all over the nin.

The red head pulled away and smirked again, "What are your thoughts on me now?"

"Well…umm…where…um did you learn to kiss like that?"

Gaara just shrugged, "Still think I'm just kinda hot?"

"Nah…now I think you're very hot, but not as hot as …"Kyo stopped himself before he finished that very embarrassing sentence. He couldn't believe he'd been thinking about the rat at a time like that. "Never mind."

"I understand, you liked the kiss, but you couldn't help but wish it was Yuki in here with you."

"No…that's not it!"

"Uh hmm…Sure it isn't…oh and you should tell your cow haired cousin to stay away from Lee. He's mine."

Kyo's eyebrow shot up, "I knew it! You like him! What are you going to do about it?"

"What are you going to do about Yuki?" Gaara asked. "Let's make our own dare. How about, we make our significant others, ours tonight."

"I think we should kiss on it."

"I think you have a point."

Kyo leaned into Gaara once more.

"Times up!" Momiji shouted before he pulled opened the closet door.

Yuki and Lee both looked surprised at how close the two was, Kyo with his arms around Gaara. Sasuke just snorted and turned his head away.

"Looks like somebody had fun." Ayame said smiling.

Kyo and Gaara sat back down and the game continued.

The cat turned to the rat. "Hey stupid rat, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Yuki responded.

"Typical." The orange hair boy looked away as the rat glared at him. He had the perfect question for the boy. "Yuki, how do you feel about me?"

Gaara couldn't believe Kyo had been trying to claim Yuki already, but he had to admit it was brilliant asking him that during the game.

"What? You idiot cat! What kind of stupid question is that?" Yuki was panicking on the inside; he really didn't want to answer that question in front of everyone, especially his brother, who was now eating popcorn with Shigure. Both were staring at him and Kyo like they were watching a soap opera. "I still hate you."

Sasuke couldn't believe Yuki was wasting a perfectly good opportunity to break up Naruto and Kyo. The only reason Kyo would be asking him this was if he felt something for his cousin. If he told him how he really felt then they would get together and he'd get Naruto all to himself. He rose the hand that was currently behind where Yuki sat on the chair and tapped him on his head and not very lightly.

"Don't be an Idiot." Sasuke didn't even bother turning to look at Yuki. Instead he looked at Naruto as he continued. "You picked truth; tell Kyo how you really feel about him."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "How do you really feel about my boyfriend?"

**next chappie....and the game continues...**


	8. Let the game continue on

**Disclaimer: i own the story and the plot. i do not own Naruto and Fruit Baskets.**

**As promised The update didnt take long. Read and review i hope you like it. Dedicated to Aiden Artimis and Anake14 for the support and also to everyone who reviewed chapter 7. okay go ahead now read and review  
**

**Chapter 8 let the games continue on…**

"Yes Yuki, how do you really feel about my boyfriend?" Naruto asked.

"Your boyfriend?" Yuki repeated the words that made him feel uneasy, "Kyo is not your boyfriend."

"Yes he is…" Naruto's eyes stayed on Sasuke even though he was talking to Yuki.

"No he's not, he can't be."

"Why not? Kyo asked.

Yuki turned and looked at the cat like he never had before, his eyes clouded over with emotion. "Because…because it's not right. You don't love him Kyo. He doesn't understand you like I do; he isn't the one who you work so hard to beat. He," Yuki pointed a finger at Naruto who finally looked back at him, "doesn't understand what it's like to have this curse."

"Why are you saying all this Yuki?" Haru came out of his trance at hearing Yuki's passionate speech.

"Because it's not fair… He just can't literally appear out of nowhere and take Kyo away from me. You want to know how I feel about you Kyo. I love you okay, I always have…I have seen you fight so hard to get into a family I wish I wasn't a part of. I admire your dedication more than anything else, your passion. Sometimes I even wish I could be just like you. He can't have you. He can't take you away from me. I won't let him; I'll fight for you Kyo."

"Oh I knew it, young love!" Shigure jumped up in joy, throwing the bowl of popcorn onto Hatori, "Oh Ha'ri I'm so sorry, but Que Sera Sera, as they say."

"Don't worry," Hatori said as he began to clean up Shigure's mess. "Just wait until your next check up."

"Did you really mean what you said?" Kyo almost whispered to Yuki, "Do you really love me?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time, idiot cat? Don't make me repeat it again. How do you feel about me?" Yuki wanted nothing more than to hear how his cousin felt about him.

"I'll tell you later, I promise." Kyo smiled, "Now how about we finish this game. It's you turn to ask somebody."

"Okay fine, but I'm holding you to that promise." For now, although his heart was beating very fast, Yuki was okay with not knowing how Kyo felt. He still had to get over how embarrassed he felt, after spilling his guts out to his family and friends. He hadn't meant to say all that, but his emotions got the better of him. Now, the only thing getting on his nerves were the fascinated looks Shigure and Ayame were giving him. "Ayame, truth or dare?"

"Oh dear brother, I'm so happy that you confessed your love for Lucky Kyo." Ayame started

"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!" Kyo shouted

"Okay Lucky Kyo, whatever you say." Ayame played with his hair as he spoke, "Yuki dear, I pick truth."

"Damn it, why didn't you pick dare?" Kyo asked clearing annoyed, "Then Yuki could've dared you to take your shit and leave."

"That's exactly what I was planning to dare him to do, except I'd make him take Shigure along with him." Yuki then added, "Since there is nothing I really want to know about you besides the when you plan on leaving, I'll ask you an innocent enough question. What was your favorite memory from going to school with Shigure and Hatori?"

"Oh, that's easy." The snake paused for a minute then continued, "There was this one time when Ha'ri got really drunk and he really started to let loose. In fact if I didn't know better, I wouldn't have believed that it had been Ha'ri at all. Of course Shigure and I, being the good friends that we are just had to join him. You see we were alone in our dorm room and Ha'ri hands started touching everywhere, and I do mean everywhere. The next morning was the first time we ever woke up together in the same bed."

"Somehow throughout his whole story, I couldn't help feel sorry for Hatori." Yuki said.

"Anybody else realize he said that it was the first time they woke up in the same bed." Kyo asked, "You mean to tell me that happened more than once?"

"Actually…"Shigure started talking

"You know what; I just remembered who was telling this story. Never mind, Stupid question." Kyo bent his head in disbelief.

"You think they drugged him that day?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"I wouldn't put it past them." Sasuke whispered back.

"I thought I told you to never talk about that?" Hatori turned away from his longtime school mate.

"Ha'ri you just need to ease up." Aya laughed, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Great I have the perfect dare for you."

"I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this." Hatori sighed

"I want you, to give Kakashi a lap dance."

"No."

"Why not?" Lee asked, "It sounds like a fun way to express your youthfulness."

"I don't think so."

"I think Lee has a point." Sakura jumped in.

"And I think Sakura just wants to see you strip!" Momiji giggled.

"I do not!" Sakura tried to defend herself.

"Do too…Sakura likes Hatori, Sakura likes Hatori!"

"Momiji, you're lucky you're so cute."

"I know…" Momiji did a little dance, then snuck up and gave Sakura a kiss on her cheek.

"Hatori are you going to do your dare?" Shigure asked

"No." Hatori answered.

"Well if you don't we'll just have to let Sakura hug you and put you somewhere disgusting when you've transformed."

"I have a better idea," Kakashi turned and whispered something in Hatori's ear.

"Make it two weeks and throw in Ayame and you've got a deal." Hatori countered

"Alright but you have to make it worthwhile."

"Fine." The dragon Sohma went to the radio and turned it on.

"Actually, I think I have the perfect song for you." Haru got up and put a cd into the radio and selected a track.

"_**I would die for you, I would die for you. I've been dying just to see you in my arms…to know that your mine.**_

"What kinda suicide song is this?" Naruto asked

"It's a love song, from a show called Romeo and Juliet. I think the song suits him."

"Okay Ha'ri, let's see what you've got. Dance!" Shigure called out.

"Fine." Hatori gave in and started to move his body to the music.

"_**I would sell my soul for something pure and true…something like you…"**_

Hatori's eyes never left Kakashi's. At first he seemed very tense but soon he let the music take him and he eased up. Everyone was surprised when Kakashi got up and joined the seahorse.

Their bodies moved against each other very slowly and sensually. The silver haired Nin moved behind Hatori, holding his waist, no space existed between them. It seemed to be something very private and intimate.

When the song was finally over, Haru stopped the radio and the two dancers sat back down. Even Gaara and Sasuke couldn't hide their shock and their mouths were slightly open along with everyone else's. Only when Kakashi cleared his throat did it click to the guys in the room to pull the cover back over their laps to hide…well let's just say how 'happy' the dance left them.

Sakura murmured something about being tired as she suddenly rushed upstairs. Only Momiji seemed unaffected and was still eating his lollipop like nothing had happened.

"So…" Hatori thought that he should start back up the game, just to break the silence. "Kakashi, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you think anybody enjoyed that?"

Kakashi looked around before answering, "Well I know I did, and judging from the amount of conveniently placed sheets, I don't think there is anyone in this room, or who was in this room that didn't, except maybe Momiji."

"Huh?" Momiji looked up from his lollipop, "Did somebody just say something? Where did Sakura go?"

"That little brat wasn't even paying attention." Kyo mumbled, "How the hell did he miss that?"

* * * * * *

"Come in," Tsunade called out to whoever was knocking.

"Yes, you wanted to see me Lady Tsunade?" Sai asked.

"Yes I'm sure you are aware of the rest of team seven along with Gaara Subaku and Rock Lee's disappearance."

"Yes."

"Good well I have a job for you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go undercover on a solo mission." Tsunade tossed a file across her desk towards the boy.

"Where?" he asked as picked up the file.

"The details are in there. You're going to the village hidden in the sand."

"I think I have an idea who may be behind this."

**Hey i dont own the song ** **#1 crush either its owned by Garbage.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter Secret Agent Sai**


	9. Secret Agent Sai

Finally an update...you guys shouldve gotten this last week but i got sick so bare with me. anyway this is dedicated to Hikari-Hikaru-Hikari whose review made me lol so much and everyone who reviewed...also anake14 i put the line in so guess i won the dare =P.

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!!

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Baskets and Naruto belong to their rightful owners and i am not one op them.

**Chapter 9 **

Secret Agent Sai

Sai had been undercover as a servant in the sand village for three days now. His mission, as the report stated was to infiltrate Suna's political records and find out what he could about how everything is run under the Kazekage by breaking into the hall of records. He also was to spy on the members of the high council and report anything he found that seemed suspicious going on among them.

He posed as a servant because it was a lot easier to go around and be barely noticed, especially if you were a servant in the Kazekage's tower. Most people there looked down at anyone who served them and paid no attention to the help, unless they needed something or were giving an order.

The hall of records was not as guarded as the report said it would be. There was only one guard outside the door and Sai easily snuck by him. Most of the Suna Nin were taking up extra posts at the entrance of the village or out on missions looking for the Kazekage. No one really expected someone to try and break into a place that was basically a private library for people in high places.

He went to the political section and there were piles and piles of books and scrolls that related directly to the Kazekage. It took him a few minutes before he found a passage that drew his attention. It read;

_**If for some reason the Kazekage cannot fulfill his duties or is absent from his post for a period of time with no word, the council of elders would immediately take over the position until a new Kazekage could be appointed. The council of elders is also responsible for choosing the new Kazekage.**_

_** However within reasoning, if the new Kazekage is also unable to fulfill his/ her duties, the council will gain the right to control the village and remove said Kazekage from office.**_

"Well that's interesting." Sai said and pocketed the scroll then started to put the other scrolls and books back.

"Hey you there!" he heard a voice call out from behind him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

* * * * * *

Lee had been playing 'hide and go seek' with Momiji and Sakura while Gaara just stood there looking on.

"Hey Gaara, do you want to play with us?" Momiji asked.

"No," The red head turned to return inside when he felt someone grab his hand. He turned, blushing slightly when he realized that it was Lee holding on to him.

"Come on," Lee tugged on his hand a little. "Play with us."

"I don't really think that's a good idea Lee."

"Why, my youthful friend? Are you worried about us getting back?"

"I should not bother myself with games anymore. I still have my duties as Kazekage to perform and I can't because we are stuck here. I should be protecting my village, not bothering myself with childish games. Who knows what state Suna is in now."

Lee pulled the red head aside and they both sat next to a tree that was close to the house, watching as Momiji giggled, skipping around as he looked for Sakura. "I know what you mean. Not fully of course but I want to go home, just as much as you do. I have grown to really like it here but I miss everyone back home. Gai sensei must be worried and both villages are probably looking for us. The only thing we can do here is wait for them to come for us, but we shouldn't let them find us moping around. Since we're here we should enjoy it as much as we can, while we can."

"I don't know."

"Come on, I'll get your mind off of things. Come play with me." Lee smiled at Gaara as they both got up. Gaara on the other hand couldn't help but stare at the other teen. He was staring so intensely he didn't sense Naruto and Sasuke coming up towards them.

"Come with me." Lee started to head back towards Sakura and Momiji, unaware of the boy who was thinking of confessing his feeling right then and there before Naruto ruined the moment.

"Are you trying to make Gaara come with you Lee? No offence, but I think he'd appreciate it more if you let him cum in you." Naruto snickered at his own joke while Sasuke just smirked and Gaara glared at him.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Lee scratched his head in confusion, "I don't think I understand?"

"I think he means Gaara wants to do it with you." Haru explained.

"Aah! Haru where the hell did you come from?!" Naruto exclaimed.

The ox's eyes glazed over slightly as he responded. "It's a mystery…"

"Huh? He wants to do what, 'do me'? What exactly do you want to do to me Gaara?" Lee asked not quite sure why Naruto and Sasuke were snickering after he said that.

"You've got to be kidding," Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. "He wants to do what to do to you what I'm assuming Yuki and Kyo are doing right now and what I plan on doing to a newly single somebody sometime soon."

"That's enough," Gaara was trying desperately not to blush in front of everyone; "I'm getting a headache."

"But Gaara, what about what you wanted to do. Is it some kind of game?" The ninja of youth was still trying to cheer up his friend.

"Yeah it's a game," Sasuke spoke up again, "It's called the 'f' game."

"The 'f' game?" Lee repeated, "Okay, well I'll play the 'f' game with you Gaara!"

"That's okay Lee, I'm going inside."

"Don't you want to do it anymore?"

"It's okay Lee, I'll be more than happy to do it with you," Haru who had turned black by this time offered.

"I don't think so," Gaara growled out at Haru.

"Why Gaara?" Lee was really being absentminded. "Maybe we could all play the 'f' game. We could all do it together! Then it truly would be a game of fun and youthfulness."

"Geez Lee," Naruto tried to stop laughing long enough to finish what he was saying. "Didn't Gai sensei, teach you about the birds and the bees?"

"The birds and the bees?" The green lover asked, "I don't get it?"

"Wow Lee, do you even masturb…"

"Naruto," Gaara cut him off, "Don't push it, you're not helping."

Black Haru was enjoying all the excitement and decided to spice things up even more. "I think we should teach Lee about the 'f' game. I mean what kind of friends would we be if we didn't? I think we should go visit Yuki and Kyo for a live demonstration. Hopefully they are still at it."

"That will not be necessary…" Gaara started but Sasuke cut him off.

"Actually I think that's a great idea." Sasuke agreed.

"That sounds a little weird." Naruto chuckled "I never pegged you for the pervy type Sasuke."

"Come on loser, it will be fun. Beside one person's fun is another person's weird, everyone knows that."

"Fine, I don't care," Naruto gave in, "I'm curious anyway. I wonder who is Seme. You coming Gaara?"

"Whatever…" Gaara sighed and followed Naruto as he went inside with everyone else. He added softly so only Naruto could hear, "but only because Lee is coming also."

"I know…" Naruto said before he called out to everyone, "Now let's go spy on some lovebirds!"

**NEXT CHAPTER....WHAT A BUNCH OF PERVERTS**


	10. What a bunch of perverts

**Disclaimer:** I didnt own Naruto or Furuba when i started this fic, and i still dont own it now. Dedicated to my reviewers as usual. Okay it was going to be much longer but i cut it...anyway read and review...peace!!!

**Chapter 10**

**What a bunch of perverts**

Shigure stood next to Kakashi in the kitchen; he had one arm around the Nin's waist.

"Kakashi, what exactly are we doing?" Shigure asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" the silver haired Nin turned to face him, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, well not really," He poked Kakashi's mask playfully, "I was just wondering what will happen when the time comes for you all to leave. It will take some getting used to again, going back to the way things were."

"Ah I see your point." Kakashi pulled the dog Sohma into a hug, "Part of me wishes I could stay, here with you and the other part wants you to come with me, but I know that I can't abandon my duty as a one of Konoha's Leaf village shin obi, just as I can't, ask you to come with me into my dangerous life."

"It is a shame, but I know you right, I cannot join you in your dangerous life, just as you cannot join me in my quiet contented one. "

"But I do have feelings for you," The nin continued, "and although it has only been a month since I first got here…"

"I feel like I've known you for much longer." Shigure sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't get close to you."

"Maybe you shouldn't. It's only going to make leaving harder."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that I believe in making the best of what I have now. Que Sera, Sera as they say, what will be, will be."

"Life is even shorter when you're a shin obi and I guess I don't want to live my life wondering what could have been."

"You know Kakashi; I really have never met anyone like you before."

"I can assure you Shigure; I can say the same for you. You really are something else and with that being said, what do you propose we do for the rest of the day?"

"I hoped you'd ask that. You up for a picnic, just the two of us?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

"I hoped you would say that." Shigure pulled out a picnic basket out from under the table.

"Were you planning this from before?" Kakashi asked, looking inside the basket which was already stacked with food.

"I wanted to surprise you, now come on." Shigure pulled Kakashi out the back door, only stopping to write a short note to inform the teens of their whereabouts and that they wouldn't be back for lunch either.

* * * * * *

"Yuki I'm sorry," Kyo apologized from where he sat on his bed.

"What are you apologizing for, idiot cat?" Yuki asked coming to sit next to his cousin.

"I made you wait. I should've just told ya how I felt in the first place." Kyo put his head in his hands, "Do you know how much time I wasted just wanting you when I could've had you all along?"

"You really are an idiot." Yuki turned away from Kyo.

"Hey, who are you calling an idiot, you stupid rat? Is that all you have to say?"

Yuki put his hand on Kyo's, which seemed to calm down the orange hair boy a little, "The past…it's irrelevant."

"What do you mean by that? How is it irrelevant?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, you being the cat, me being the rat. It's not important, just as it is not important that we are both boys. All that is important is how we feel now. So Kyo tell me, how do you feel about me? You promised that you'd tell me after the game, but you never did. You broke your promise Kyo."

"You stupid rat, I told you that I would tell you later, but I didn't say when. Why ya gotta rush me?"

"This coming from the one who was just complaining to me about all the useless time when we could've been together, doesn't that make you a hypocrite?"

"Who are calling a hypocrite, you bastard?" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo, why did you bring me up here?"

"I…I" Kyo panicked and did the only thing his mind could think of at the time to make up for his lack of words. He pulled Yuki in for a small kiss that was also there first kiss. There was no tongue, no fight for dominance, just their lips smashing together. "I think I love you. At first it was the hate I had for you being the rat and the reason I wasn't accepted into the family. I kept thinking that if your zodiac hadn't tricked mine, I would have this thing inside me, this monster as my other from, I'd just be the cat. Then as we grew up it was the jealousy I felt because you beat me at things no matter how hard I worked or tried. You became all I could think about, I thought I was sick, that you were somehow poisoning me, yet a part of me wanted to be just like you. It was like I was obsessed, you know and I thought that maybe if I got away from you for a while, it would stop. So I left for those three months to train with sensei in the forest and at first it was torture, because I missed you like hell, but after a while I got used to it."

"You got used to being without me?" Yuki asked trying to hide the sorrow in his voice.

"No…I got used to the fact that I was in love with you and that nothing I did or would do was going to change that. I didn't just come back because my training ended, I came back because I wanted to be with you, because our fighting, , how I felt about you, even that stupid dog's perverseness, everything that I grew to love from living here, was not something I was willing to lose."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Well maybe I didn't miss that stupid dog that much…"

"Idiot…" Yuki said before he leaned in and kissed Kyo, this time much deeper than before. His tongue snaked into his cousin's mouth and it felt like heaven. They moaned into each other's mouth for a while, neither wanting to stop. Yuki pushed Kyo to lie back on his bed before stopping and coming up for air. "You know, when you were with Naruto, it was torture. It's like he took my favorite book and was ripping out the pages right in front of me."

"It's okay I won't leave you…" Kyo kissed Yuki again and his hand began traveling down the other Sohma's body. "How does it feel?" he didn't wait for a response as he reached down and felt the other's arousal.

"Mmm…it feels pretty damn good. Listen Kyo, I don't think can hold out much longer, I finally have you and I intend to take full advantage of that, I want you now."

Kyo smirked and rubbed the hand on Yuki's crotch against it again. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * * * * *

"So my youthf…mmm." A hand clamped over Lee's mouth.

"Shut up Lee," Sasuke whispered, "We have to be quiet or we won't get to see them. We don't want to distract them do we?"

Lee shook his head as he, Sasuke, Naruto, Haru and Gaara reached Kyo's room. Naruto chuckled but stopped when Sasuke shot him a death glare.

"How the hell are all of us supposed to see them with them not noticing?" Black Haru asked, "Don't you think it would be hard for them not to notice they have an audience, no matter how preoccupied they are?"

"Hey," They heard Kyo say and froze in response, "I have an idea, wait here."

"_Oh shit," _They all thought simultaneously and ran for the bathroom (except for Lee, Gaara was dragging him along).

* * * * * *

A few minutes after Kyo went down to the kitchen, Yuki came down behind him.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to wait upstairs?" Kyo tried to hide what he was holding in his hands.

"I got bored…You got me all hot and bothered and then you just leave?" Yuki tried to see what Kyo was hiding from him. "What was so important you had to leave me up there by myself anyway? What are you hiding?"

"Why you gotta go make it sound like that? I'm not hiding anything; I'll show it to you in a little while okay."

"Umm hmm…."

"Now back upstairs, I'll be right behind you okay. Just give me a sec."

"Alright okay, but hurry up. I told you I don't want to wait any longer…"

"I'm coming…it's just I wanna make our first time extra special."

Yuki turned and walked upstairs, chuckling to himself as he heard Kyo mutter "impatient rat."

As he reached the bathroom door he said to himself, "I could've sworn that door was closed when I passed by a few minutes ago."

* * * * * *

"Why the hell are we all in the closet?" Sasuke tried to push Haru around a little in attempt to get more room.

"Because, the closet just happens to be one of the only good hiding places in Kyo's room, which we can hide. You are welcomed to go under the bed but it would be hard for you to see from there."Haru answered.

"I know that, but couldn't two of you loser's stay outside and try to see from there."

"Wow" Naruto chuckled, "I thought we all came out of the closet already."

"Only a dumbass like you would make a joke like that Naruto." Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke you bastard, that was funny and you know it!"

"What exactly will they be doing?" Lee asked his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

Haru leaned over to trap Lee in what little space the boy had manage to acquire, "Oh You know…their going to do a little of this and some of that and even more of that."

"Umm, what? I don't understand…"Lee said

"Lee, nobody understood that." Naruto shook his head.

Gaara pushed himself between Lee and Haru. "This is stupid, I'm leaving." Gaara couldn't believe he was stuck in the closet with four other guys. He was worried about what the Ninja of Youth would think of him after he found out what the 'f' game really was. He just wanted some alone time with Lee, was that too much to ask? "Lee, come with me."

"Gaara you can't go!" Naruto half yelled, "The reason we're here is to show Lee what the 'f' game is. If some of us sit, the others can stand over us and it wouldn't feel so cramped up."

"The idiot actually said something that makes sense." Sasuke snickered.

"Hey!"

"I'm still leaving." Gaara turned to open the door to the closet when the door to Kyo's room opened.

Three pairs of hands stopped him.

**Dont forget to review and i'll make up for the abrupt ending of this chappie in the next chappie okay. Oh and if you like this story so far how about telling me why u like it...its helps knowing wat u like about it...anyway ciao=D **


	11. Detour

Disclaimer:Samsal doesnt own Naruto or Fruits Basket.

Okay read and review....

**Chapter 11 **Detour

"Hey, you there! What are you doing?"

Sai kept up his calm composure as he turned to face the voice that called out to him. "Oh, nothing, just tidying up a bit."

"How did you get in here?" the guard asked, "No one is supposed to be in here. This area is off-limits."

"Ah one of the elders sent me to get one of the scrolls, but I'm afraid I made a mess, so I thought it best I tidied up after myself." Sai stated smiling as he always does.

"Well did you get what you came for?"

"Yes…"

"Then leave." The guard was wasting no time on Sai, he just wanted him out of his hair.

"Okay but allow me to clean up after myself. As I servant of this household it is part of my job to make sure things stay in good order. The least you can do is allow me to complete my duties and I will allow you to do yours." Sai just wanted to make sure he didn't give anyone a reason to go there and look at the scrolls, otherwise they may notice that one was missing.

"Alright, but be quick about it. I will remain here until you are done, then I will escort you out."

"Understood," Sai said before he got back to his work of cleaning up after himself. When he was finished, he retreated back to the servant's quarters.

* * * * * *

"Who is it?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke from the hiding place in the closet.

"Shh dumbass." Sasuke peeked through the closet door and saw Momiji jumping on Kyo's bed.

"Momiji, what are you doing?" Haru asked, as he came out of the closet.

Gaara took this opportunity to drag Lee out with him, "Lee and I are leaving."

"I do not understand Gaara," Lee turned to face Gaara, looking in his eyes, "Why are upset my youthful friend? Have I done something to offend you?"

"Lee I will explain everything, just come with me. There is something I want to tell you. I just hope you take it well and don't worry you have yet to offend me."

"Okay Gaara I trust you." Lee then left with a very contented Gaara at his side.

"So…" Naruto started after they had left, "Do you think he's going to tell him?"

"After all the shit we just went through to get him to confess…he'd better." Sasuke mused. "Don't forget, you owe me Naruto. I said I would help you get Gaara and Lee together and I did."

"You guys should've just let me get at Lee," Black Haru complained, "Then he'd have confessed a long time ago."

"Then you'd be dead." Sasuke said as both he and Naruto shuddered when they thought of the many painful ways Gaara could kill someone and if Haru had messed with Lee he'd be lucky if the red head just killed him.

"Are you guys going back in the closet?" Momiji asked, "Can I come too? I've never been in Kyo's closet before."

"No," Haru had turned back into his cool collected self sometime during Momiji's little rant. "Let's go find Sakura."

"Okay…"Momiji pushed Haru out of the room and off to see Sakura.

* * * * * *

"What are you guys doing up here?" Yuki asked Haru after he saw him and Momiji come out of Kyo's room.

"Just leaving," Haru pushed passed Yuki and went downstairs to go find Sakura.

Yuki stopped at Kyo's opened door when he saw Sasuke and Naruto making out. Well it seemed more like Sasuke had Naruto pressed against a wall and was hungrily devouring him. Yuki froze not wanting to see the sight in front of him, but not being able to stop himself from looking. He shuddered slightly as he saw the blonde's hand pull on the raven's waist band. The rat's mouth opened slowly to form words but his mind was already thinking about Kyo doing that to him. An arm snaked around his waist causing him to gasp slightly at the unexpected feeling, which caused Sasuke and Naruto to pull apart.

"Well as interesting as that was to watch," Kyo said as he leaned against Yuki, "the rat and I have some long awaited unfinished business to attend to."

Sasuke smirked and walked towards the door pulling Naruto along with him.

As they passed the two Sohmas, Naruto came up close to Kyo and took a cherry away from the bowl of fruit he held in the hand that was not around Yuki. He smiled at him and popped the cherry into his mouth, "Enjoy the meal."

"Oh I will," Kyo smiled deviously at the blonde as Yuki blushed at the implication.

Naruto chuckled, "I'm sure…"

* * * * * *

"What are the fruits for?" Yuki asked Kyo after Sasuke and Naruto had left, he was curious.

"You'll find out in a minute, but as for now…" Kyo stopped in the middle of his sentence and pushed the other teen down on the bed. He crawled on top of him and kissed him hard. Soon both of the teens lips were bruised from the contact and Kyo wasted no more time. He licked Yuki's lips showing that he was more than ready to enter his mouth. Yuki complied and soon Kyo had him moaning in his mouth, which only turned on the cat even more.

"You taste good."Kyo said when they came up for air. Then he leaned for another deep kiss.

"Thank you and so do you," Yuki said, "But I can't help but wonder what you taste like down here." He grabbed the crotch of Kyo's pants, causing him to moan.

"Well…I umm…I had planned to uh…umm to go a little slower, but now…fuck that." Kyo pulled off his and Yuki's clothes in record time, leaving them both in only their boxers.

* * * * * *

Shigure had Kakashi's shirt off as was decorating his body with hickys. The silver haired nin could hardly take it. Shigure continued playing with Kakashi until he reached a small scar on his chest that was close to the nin's heart. He traced the length of the scar with his index finger for a while, wanting to ask how it happened but not sure if he really wanted to know.

We really are from different worlds, aren't we?" Shigure was lost in his own little world, he was talking mostly to himself, "I really wish that somehow we could be together."

Kakashi sat up pulling Shigure closer to him. "I know…me too. Shigure, I want to show you something," he leaned in close to Sohma until their faces were merely inches apart. He saw the dog Sohma's eyes widen as he reached for his mask and began to pull it down slowly.

Shigure reached out and held Kakashi's hand, stopping from moving. "Are you sure?"

"I want you to see all of me." Kakashi answered.

"Wait!" Shigure stopped him again, he started sniffed the air and look around, just as Kakashi started to sense it too…Someone was watching them.

They turned and looked at the figure that was standing half hidden in the shadows of the trees.

"Long time no see, Shigure." The figure said coldly, "Looks like you have some explaining to do."

Shigure gasped slightly, "Akito."

**next chapter:fruity goodness....oh and i promise to write the lemon for the next chappie okay. so ur wait will be over. =D  
**


	12. Fruity goodness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Fruit Basket

Well this is a kinda early update...read and review tell me what you think.

**Chapter 12 Fruity Goodness**

It took Shikamaru longer than he would've liked to penetrate Suna's defenses long enough, to slip into the village unnoticed. He had separated from his temporary team of Neji and Ino, to meet up with Sai to relieve him of any information he had gathered. He reached the servants' quarters and soon he found the boy he had set out to locate.

"Any news?" he asked lazily after Sai allowed him to enter the room through one of the windows.

"Yes," Sai responded and handed him the scroll that he had stolen from the library. He showed him the part of it that held his interest.

"This is troublesome," Shika sighed as he finished reading the passage, "but it doesn't exactly prove anyone in Suna is behind this."

"I know but if anything it does give us a reason, any one of the elders here would be, it may come in handy."

"True," Shika agreed, "I'll make sure this gets to the hokage. Is there anything else?"

"Yes," Sai answered as he began to change out of his servant's clothing and back to his ninja outfit, "I heard from one of the other servants that there is going to be a meeting between some of the council members tonight. It starts half an hour, from now and not even servants are going to be allowed to go into the room. It will have two guards on duty outside of the soundproof room, to make sure no one gets in before or during the meeting. I figure if they are going through all this to keep the meeting a secret and make sure no one gets in, it has to be of some sort of high importance and must be something they would prefer no one knew. I'm going to find a way and sneak in to that meeting."

"Okay, I'll come with you." Shaikmaru stated.

"You are actually volunteering your lazy ass to do something?" Sai smirked.

Shika shrugged, "I figured it would be better to go with you and get fresh information to bring the Hokage, along with the scroll."

Sai smirked, "Well then what are you waiting for…let's go."

* * * * * *

Yuki and Kyo had been making out for a few minutes before the orange hair Sohma pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked concerned.

Kyo gave Yuki a sheepish smile, "I'm starting to feel a little hungry."

"What?" Yuki couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You want to get something to eat _now_?"

"Yes you stupid rat, I'm hungry, do you have a problem with that?"

"Idiot cat, you can't be serious?" Yuki propped himself up prepared to get off the bed when Kyo put a hand on his chest. They were both still only in their boxers.

"Lie down."

When Yuki heard the seductive tone in Kyo's voice he listened without complaint. He shuddered as he felt something cold being placed on his chest. "What are you doing?"

"I told you that I'm hungry, now shh I'm trying to make a salad." Kyo placed sliced pieces fruits from the base of Yuki's neck to his arousal. He put some on Yuki's nipples as well.

The first thing he attacked was the fruit closest to Yuki's neck. He bent down and sucked on the fruit and the skin around it as well. He sucked until the fruit became dry and the bit down on the other boy softly, picking up the piece of fruit in his mouth and eating it. He continued to suck on the fruits and Yuki, making his way down the other's body, ignoring the pieces that lay on his nipples for now. Yuki moaned and tried desperately not to move as much as his body wanted him too. He was trying to make the fruit stay in place but what Kyo was doing him felt great.

Kyo held Yuki's hands down as he reached his nipples. He used his tongue to play around with the skin around the piece of apple, then he sucked on it and the offended nipple until Yuki's whole body was shaking with pleasure. He did the same with the other nipple and soon Yuki could no longer contain himself, his moans began to fill up the entire room.

Kyo looked up at Yuki; he didn't expect to see a look of pure ecstasy on his face. That look was enough to drive him crazy. "If I wait any longer, I'll cum before I get inside you."

"Imagine…how…uh…I feel." Yuki said and he flipped them around so that he was now on top of the orange hair teen.

Kyo raised his lower body to allow Yuki to pull his boxers off. He leaned down to do the same to other Sohma and soon they were both completely naked.

"Close your eyes Kyo." Yuki told him and he did.

Having his eyes closed was torture for the cat. He wanted to know what the rat was up to, but it was both exciting and unnerving him, to have to wait and find out.

He got his answer as to what the rat was up too when he the warmth of Yuki's mouth encase over his erect member.

Yuki seemed to be able to work magic with his tongue, as soon Kyo was withering in pleasure, moaning and calling out Yuki's name. It felt like nothing he could describe, having the object of his affection go down on him. He grabbed at the sheets as he continued moaning.

It felt good to both Yuki and Kyo, so good in fact that Kyo didn't feel Yuki's fingers go inside him prepping him. That was he didn't feel the two fingers that invaded him until a third was added.

His eyes shot open, "Wait…I…I thought that I was….umm…was going to be the one to ugh….to get inside you."

"I see no reason why we can't alternate." Yuki answered, "You'll get to be the pitcher next round okay."

Kyo smiled and prepared himself as Yuki abandoned the member he had previously been preoccupied with and began pushing himself inside Kyo.

* * * * * *

"Akito," Shigure called out to the approaching head of his family, "What are you doing here?"

"Shigure, do I ever need a reason to visit you?" Akito smiled a fake smile at Shigure, ignoring Kakashi completely. "If I didn't know better, I'd think that you aren't very happy to see me."

"Of course I am," Shigure lied, "I am always happy to see you. It's just that I worry about your health. Shouldn't you be resting? Hatori will be very worried when he realizes that you're missing."

"It doesn't matter what Hatori thinks, I am still head of this family and I can do as a damn well please."

"Of course," Shigure bowed slightly, which annoyed Kakashi a little, he already didn't like this other man.

"Who is that?" Akito asked rudely pointing at Kakashi as he spoke.

"This is a friend of mine," Shigure answered, "Kakashi Hatake this is Akito Sohma, the head of the Sohma family."

Akito ignored Kakashi's outstretched hand, "Whatever, why is his face covered?" he finally turned to Kakashi, "You there, let me see your face."

"No I don't think I will." Kakashi answered annoying Akito, "It's not that interesting, plus I just don't feel like showing you."

"What makes you think that you have the right to talk to me like that?" Akito asked angrily.

"Akito, please…" Shigure cut in, "Why are you here?"

The head Sohma gave Kakashi one last disgusted look before facing Shigure once again. "I've had enough of this nonsense. Shigure we'll talk about this later, but for now…take me to see Yuki."

**Stay tuned for the next chapter....=D**


	13. Akito Sohma

**Disclaimer: I own NEITHER Fruit Basket NOR Naruto. hope u enjoy this chapter, its a little longer than usual so hopefully it will make up for the late update.** so read and review

**Chapter ****13 Akito Sohma**

"Gaara," Lee turned the stoic boy around to face him. They were in the room that the red head shared with Naruto. "What is it you wish to tell me?"

"Lee," Gaara's expressionless face was staring intently at the boy in front of him. "I value our friendship, but what I have to say to you will greatly affect the way you think of me."

"I assure you," Lee objected, there is nothing you could do that would affect our youthful friendship."

"Nothing?" Gaara raised an imaginary eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"Yes of course I am positive that our friendship can surpass anything…that is…unless you don't want to be friends anymore."

Gaara's hand went up signaling Lee to stop and listen. "Trust me, you mean too much for me to lose you. I'm afraid that what I'm about to do will greatly affect it but I cannot hide myself from you anymore. I need to know. I would like to test a theory, if you don't mind."

"I trust that you mean well Gaara, but you should know that I already accept you just the way you are. If it is that important to you, feel free to test our bond of friendship. Although I have already assured you that it will remain strong no matter what."

"Alright Lee, we'll see" Gaara came up close to the youthful nin and raised a hand to his face.

Lee's eyes opened wider than even he thought possible. He couldn't believe it; the Kazekage was caressing his cheek.

Gaara's hand trailed against Lee's eyes, his nose, his lips, lingering there, tracing its outline. His face was softer than the red head had expected and his lips…his lips looked so kissable, so plump, so…tempting. Soon the offending hand had left its victim's face only to reach up into his bowl cut haircut.

Lee just stood there staring back at Gaara, not even realizing that he had been leaning into every touch. He didn't know why he was being touched like that, it felt so personal and Gaara had never acted that way towards him before, but he had to admit, he loved the feel of that hand, of those fingers that were entangled in his hair, pulling him towards its owner.

"Gaara?" Lee cocked his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry," Gaara leaned in the rest of the way and kissed the other boy, his fingers still exploring his hair. At first the kiss was simply their lips touching, but the Kazekage licked the other's bottom lip asking for entry, eager to make it much more than a chaste kiss.

Nothing could explain the sadness or the pain that he felt in his heart when the dark haired boy pulled away from him.

"Why did you do that?" Lee touched his lip, looking at the boy in front him as if he'd never seem him before.

"I needed to know if you felt the same way I do, but now I know." A tear fell from the Kazekage's eyes as he felt his heart paining. The one person, who he loved more than anything, didn't love him back.

* * * * * *

"Harder, harder, Oh yes you stupid cat right there!" Yuki moaned from where he was currently pressed up against the bathroom wall as Kyo slammed into him. He saw white everytime his special spot was hit.

This was their fourth time doing it. They had turns at being seme and eventually ended up in the bathroom where they were supposed to be washing up, but thanks to Yuki's constant groping they ended up having sex yet again.

"Who would've thought you'd be such a closet pervert." Kyo smirked as Yuki grunted in response; he was having too much fun to care what his kitty was saying.

Yuki shuddered as he felt himself coming close to his limit. After a few more thrusts from Kyo, Yuki could no longer contain it and he felt himself coming all over the bathroom wall. He was soon followed by his cousin. They were both breathing heavily and feeling close to exhaustion.

"That was great." Yuki said between breaths, as Kyo pulled out of him. "Wanna to go again."

"You on a suicide mission or something, rat?" Kyo asked, "Because I don't think I could cum again. I need to get some well needed rest."

"Alright, let's just actually get cleaned up this time and we'll go to my room."

"Fine by me."

* * * * * *

"Gaara please, don't leave." Lee's head was pressed up against the Suna nin's shoulder, as he held him from behind, stopping him from leaving.

"Lee, I need some time alone." Gaara didn't even turn around; he didn't want Lee to see the tears that streaked across his face. He just needed some time to mend, then he could go back to pretending that he was not hurting inside."Just a few minutes…please."

"Gaara, I just need to know…." Lee hugged the red head's frame from behind. "Why did you just do that? Just tell me and I'll leave you alone…for now."

"I love you Lee, always have and probably always will. Does that make you angry? Do you still wish to be my friend?"

Lee forced the boy to turn around and he stared at him. For the first time since Lee met Gaara, the Kazekage refused to meet his gaze; instead he focused on the floor. Lee's could feel his own eyes well up with tears, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the boy in front of him, but he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "You love me?"

"More than I've ever loved anything. Do you hate me for saying that? Do you wish to hit me?" he added, _"Maybe the pain of your hands hurting me on the outside will stop the pain I feel on the inside."_

"What are you saying? I could never hate you Gaara. You know, Gui sensei always says that love is youthful and true love is not easy to find. He told me that I should never be afraid to tell the person I love how I feel about them, but I still never said anything. I was always afraid of getting rejected, like when I confessed to Sakura, but that is nothing compared to how you feel is it?" Lee took the red head's hand and placed it on his chest, over his heart. "Remember that day when you helped me fight against Kimimaro, when you protected me? Well that was when it happened, that was the first time I realized that my heart belonged to you. Us fighting as one, it was if we somehow completed each other. Do you understand my youthful friend? I love you and I am glad that you return those feeling, but when you kissed me just now, I was surprised. Forgive me, I did not wish to hurt you. I am truly sorry Gaara, please forgive me."

"Lee calm down, you do not need to make it up to me." Gaara finally met Lee's gaze and flashed him one of his rare smiles. "You love me back, you make me happy. That is all I could ever ask for."

* * * * * *

Sasuke stared at Sakura from where she was verbally abusing Naruto. Haru and Momiji had already gone home. Hatori had called informing them of something urgent that had come up and that they were needed at home. He didn't tell them what the urgent thing was but he did tell them that it had to do with Akito.

"Naruto why are you such an idiot?!" Sakura exclaimed, "There is no way that Sasuke would choose you over me! If he had the choice, I'm sure he would choose to put me on his team all over again."

"Heh," Naruto chuckled, "The only team Sasuke would choose to be on with you, is a team of ukes."

Sasuke wouldn't let Naruto get away with that, "Hey, dumbass, who are you calling an uke? Why don't you come over here and say that."

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and leaned in close, "Are you upset that Sakura knows what you really are? It's okay, don't sweat it. She'll still invite your uptight ass to sleepovers and tea parties. Plus there is nothing wrong with being an uke, I'll always thought you ass would be a nice place to stick my …."

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, "What the hell are you saying to Sasuke?! There is no way he'd waste his time being in a relationship with you when there is someone as pretty as me around."

Sasuke turned to stare at Sakura for a good few seconds thinking, _"What? Where the fuck has she been these last weeks? Oh right, conveniently playing with Momiji, whenever I was hitting on Naruto." _He felt a little sorry for the poor girl, plus he had already gown tired of her advances so he came out to her. "Umm Sakura, I'm gay. I thought you'd have figured that out by now, but I guess that was stupid of me and just so you know, there is no way I'm uke. You just might want to leave before I prove that to the blonde idiot here. Actually forget it, you can stay, I don't care."

The Uchiha wasted no more time before he grabbed Naruto and slammed his lips on his. He bit the blonde's bottom lip hard until he opened his mouth to cry out in pain. The raven used the opportunity to snake his tongue inside the other's mouth where it easily dominated over the still shocked Naruto, who was too busy trying to subdue his desire to moan out in pleasure.

Finally Sasuke broke the kiss; a victorious smirk gracing his face as he held onto Naruto whose knees had gone weak. Sakura just stood there, drooling. Yeah she didn't have Sasuke, but if that meant that she'd get to see her teammates make out and molest each other in front her on a regular basis…that was something she could more than live with.

Sasuke still looked down at Naruto about to kiss him again but a voice interrupted him.

"Well, well, well Shigure," Akito said, "I didn't allow you to live on your own just so you could turn your house into a brothel."

Sasuke glared daggers at Akito as Gaara and Lee emerged from the house, curious as to what everyone was up to.

"I must say though," Akito continued, "You do have some very handsome whores, all except for this one," he pointed a bony finger at Sakura, "She's ugly."

Kakashi puts a hand over Sakura's mouth and holds her back to stop her from accidently killing Akito.

"Hey that wasn't very nice, Sakura happens to be very beautiful!" Lee retorted before Naruto could.

Akito came up to Lee putting a finger on his cheek caressing it but not like Gaara had done earlier. Akito was being rough which made the Kazekage growl slightly. "Why would you waste your time defending a thing like that? You on the other hand, you're very interesting." Turning to Shigure he added, "I would like to have quality time with this one." He dug his nail into Lee's cheek causing it to bleed slightly.

Gaara stepped in front of Lee preparing to attack but Lee held him back sensing that the situation was greater than they had realized. "Gaara don't…its fine."

Shigure looked at the youthful nin, offering him a silent thank you.

Akito turned to the Sohma that was currently in hearing distance, "Why is this woman here Shigure? I hope she is not living here, because I don't remember you asking me for permission to live with a girl. I'm very disappointed in you Shigure. Tsk, tsk."

He stepped past Gaara and Lee, shooting Lee one last smile before heading inside to see his favorite Sohma.

"Who the hell was that guy, Shigure?" Naruto whispered, "Where is he going?"

"He is Akito Sohma, head of the family and I suppose he's off to see Yuki." Shigure sighed.

"What?! You've gotta stop him. I'm pretty sure Yuki and Kyo were about to go at a while ago. Who knows what they are up too now?"

"Ah so they finally got together. Their timing couldn't be any worst though, who knows what Akito will do to them?"

"Aren't you gonna stop him?"

"No, leave him. He'd find out one way or another anyway. It's better when they're both there to help each other."

* * * * * *

Akito walked up the stairs and headed towards Yuki's room. His smirk grew as he thought of the helpless look on the rat's face when he saw him.

He pulled open the door and at first all he saw Yuki, half his body was under covers as he slept soundly, but as he stepped closer he saw that the Sohma's hand was around another body. A disgusted look crossed his face when he saw a head of orange hair sticking out from under the covers.

The disgusting no good cat and his sweet precious rat, sleeping together?! There was no way in hell, that he was going to let that continue to happen. He was going to put a stop to this nonsense and he was going to put a stop to it now.

**stay tuned for the next chapter...read and review. what do u think Akito will do to Yuki an Kyo?**


	14. Just a little faith

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or Naruto...Because if I did, Akito would have never magically become a girl....that's bullshit even for an anime. You mean to tell me Hatori never noticed? Although he was taking care of the sick Sohma? I know he had eye problems but I doubt they were that bad. Sorry got carried away there...anyway

Sorry I took so long to update...No motivation...anyway the next chapter is gonna come sooner because I already started it. read on....

**Chapter 14 Just a little hope**

Shikamaru and Sai leaned up against the door listening as the meeting began. The lazy nin had used his shadow manipulation to make the guards walk into a closet against their will and punch each other out. His pale companion looked at him smiling as he locked the closet door, "Could you imagine what I would do if I could do that?"

Shikamaru tried to get the image of an unwilling Naruto doing a strip tease in front of all his friends, "Troublesome…at least for Naruto."

"No…not only Naruto" Sai licked his lips as Shikamaru rolled his eyes in response.

Back to focusing on the mission, Sai pulled out a piece of paper and drew a small device that they could use to hear exactly what was going on in the room. He then activated his jutsu to make the drawing pop off the page and attach itself to the door. Soon both of them could hear everything being said.

* * * * * *

"Why are we here?" A deep voice asked.

"The people are getting restless." A raspy voice answered, "It's been almost a month, and it's time we made a move."

"But the Kazekage…" The deep voice spoke again.

"What about him? He gone, out of our hair and even if he did somehow find a way to come back, he would never suspect us."

"Okay, well Raidan, who are we going to elect as a replacement Kazekage?"

The other voice that we now know to be Raidan spoke, "Chiyo, its becoming obvious how much you have underestimated me. Do you think that I would be foolish enough to go into this without thinking it through? Nothing that happened so far is a coincidence."

"What are you talking about Raidan?" A new voice asked, "I knew that wormhole had been all your idea, but what else did you do?"

Raidan chuckled darkly, "There is a reason that the Kazekage was not the only one went through that wormhole. I made sure that the people that went through were the ones that were closest to him and that would go through the most trouble to find him. He has strong allies. That annoying brat Naruto carries the Kyuubi; he is a strong determined one and would go to the ends of the earth to figure out what happened to his friend. His team would probably help him and each of them is uniquely strong. Sasuke last of the Uchiha clan has made a name for himself for being a great ninja, Sakura the pink hair girl, studies under the Hokage herself and Kakashi Hatake their sensei is Konoha's legendary White Fang."

"What about the other boy?"

"Hmm, Rock Lee…he is too close to the Kazekage. He would also look for him."

"But isn't there a rumour that he can only do ninjutsu?" Chiyo asked

"Ah but it's not a rumour, it is true. Konoha's so called Ninja of Youth can only do ninjutsu. I was going to leave him out but luckily I studied each of my victims closely. He was the one who help the Kazekage against Kimmimaru and I have seen him train with him. He is dangerous and would have been an even greater threat than possibly even Naruto."

"What about the wormhole? Can it be reversed?"

"I am the only one with the knowledge of that and I intend to keep it that way."

"Fine, but you didn't answer me before, who do you plan on making the new Kazekage and how are you going to get the entire elders council to comply? The four of us only count for four votes what about the other eight?"

"Don't worry I have my ways and as for who I plan on making the new Kazekage. I already know who would be perfectly accepted for and wrong for the post."

"And who is that?"

"Kankuro."

* * * * * *

"Who was that asshole?" Naruto asked Shigure.

"That 'asshole' as you so put it, is Akito Sohma, head of the Sohma family?" Shigure answered.

"What?! Head of the family, but he is so…so…"

"Young," Sasuke finished for him.

"Yes I know, but there is a reason behind all this." Shigure went on to explain Akito's place in the Chinese zodiac as their god and the automatic head of the family. He also told them about the zodiac god's unnatural obsession with Yuki and his hatred for whoever was the cat."

"Maybe when Akito sees Yuki and Kyo together, he'll understand…maybe he'll accept them." Sakura hoped.

Lee smiled at her attempt to muster up some faith that things would turn out alright, "Yeah, maybe he'll understand the power of youthful love."

"I doubt it." Shigure looked down at his hands remembering how Hatori had once told him how much he admired his ability to adapt, accept and brighten any situation. He had smiled back then…just smiled, but he knew it wasn't true. He could never take the feeling of being helpless in any situation. It was the one thing that he could never adapt, accept or fake a smile for. Like that time… "Akito hates the thought of anyone from the zodiac being happy or finding love. It happened once, with Hatori. He found someone to love him for whom he was despite the curse. Her name was Kana and Hatori was prepared to marry her. He went to Akito and told him, he almost killed him but thankfully he only ended up hurting his eye. Hatori still has problems seeing clearly sometimes. It was hell, Kana blamed herself for Hatori's injury and she became a depressed shell of herself."

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Hatori did the only thing he could do to save her. He let her go. As the dragon he has the ability to erase people's memory. So that's what he did, he erased himself from her memory."

"What? But that's horrible!" Sakura cried.

Naruto grew angry, he liked the tall sarcastic Sohma, and so the thought of him being in pain upset him. "Doesn't Akito care that he hurts people?"

"I…I don't know. Akito he…he's dying. It's a part of the curse. He has to die, while the rest of us live normally. Well as normal as we can. It drives him crazy knowing that he was made to suffer for us, so he makes sure that while he is alive we all suffer with him."

* * * * * *

Akito could no longer stand the sight of the two teens lying in the bed. He stalked into the room and latched onto Kyo's hair pulling him off the bed. Yuki stirred on the bed from the loss of heat.

"Ahh, what the fuck?!" Kyo half shouted still not fully awake or aware who was pulling him, "Haru I know your upset but would ya let go of my fucking ha…"

"You disgusting animal, what have you done?!" Akito shouted causing both Kyo and Yuki to snap fully awake.

"Akito, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked willing his voice not to shake with the fear he was feeling, as the one Sohma who gave him nightmares, stood before him, holding his boxer wearing lover by the hair.

"Does that really matter Yuki? Obviously this piece of filth," he pulled on Kyo's hair with more strength than before, "hasn't been properly housetrained."

"Stop it!" Yuki yelled at him, jumping off the bed and trying to get Kyo's hair out of the strong grip, "Let go of him!"

The head Sohma growled furiously and pulled the cat from his lover's grasp. "You dare go against me to help this thing?"

"He's not a thing, he's a person."

"A person? Oh really? This monster? Well maybe you don't know it yet, but this _thing_ is nothing like you and me. I'm going to show you what this trash really looks like, then you'll come running to me. Don't worry I'll forgive you. You'll get back that special room that I have for you."

"No, please don't." Kyo held back the tears that were threatening to break through as the pain in his head increased. "I'll leave him alone, just let him be, okay." He knew the room was the place that Akito used to beat Yuki then lock him in.

"Why are you afraid he'll like me more than you, once he knows the truth? That he'll thank me for saving him from the monster that you are?" Akito pulled Kyo out the door and down the steps, not stopping until they reached everyone outside.

Yuki followed closely behind, not bothering to put on any clothes over the boxers he was wearing.

"I'm going to show them what you really are. Then they will all hate you…"

**Next chapter coming soon...stay tuned. Please read and review...**


	15. Just a little hope

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR NARUTO. **After the wait I hope that you are happy with the latest update. Please read and review.....

**Chapter 15 Just a little Faith**

Akito pushed Kyo so that he unwillingly knelt down before him.

"Hey! What the hell are trying to pull?" Naruto shouted moving to run towards Kyo, Sasuke put a hand out in front of the blond stopping him from going any further. "Sasuke what are you doing? I have to stop him!"

"Wait," was the Uchiha's only response, but when Naruto looked at his face he knew that the raven was waiting for something, so he complied.

Yuki came outside a few seconds behind the Akito and rushed to Kyo's side. "Don't touch him Akito."

"Why do you care about him?" Akito snarled.

"I love him." Yuki pulled Kyo into his arms, the cat Sohma was shaking with fear.

"Oh really, we'll see how much you still love him after I show you who he really is. I'm sorry, I mean, what he really is." Akito snatched Kyo's wrist and slid the bracelet off his hand.

"No!" Kyo shouted, pushing Yuki away as his body changed shape. His hands and feet became huge claws and his body reeked of something dead. His limbs stretched, contorting and turning a deep orange all at once.

Yuki gasped as he stared into Kyo's huge eyes. "What have you done to him?"

"Me?" Akito chuckled, "Don't tell me the little monster didn't tell you. This Yuki is the true form of the cat's curse. This is what he really looks like. Only the bracelet can control his other side and make him stay human. Now tell me, can you truly love something that disgusting?"

Kyo looked around at the surprised faces of the people that surrounded him, to the Akito's leering one and finally to Yuki's horrified one.

He understood now, Akito was right; no one could ever love him for who and what he really was. He pushed pass the pain and humiliation he felt and stood up."

"I'm sorry Yuki." Kyo stood up ready to run away from it all and never come back, but something was holding his ankle, pulling at it. He turned around fearing that it was Akito, but his eyes widen is shock when he realized that is was Yuki. "What are you doing?"

Don't go! Please no! Don't leave me." The rat Sohma didn't care how pathetic he sounded or what everyone else thought. He just knew one thing, there was nothing on this earth that would make him let go of his hold on Kyo while he was trying to get away. He would never let his lover get away again. He wanted him for so long, he had finally had him and that was not going to change.

"Let me go! I can't let you see me like this!"Kyo thrashed around wildly, desperate to pull away from Yuki. He closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape. He couldn't look at their faces anymore; he just wanted to get away from it all.

Yuki could feel himself losing his grip and he almost yelled out in frustration. Sasuke turned and nodded to Naruto and the other young Nin followed as they all rushed to help Yuki in his plight.

Kyo's body tensed as he felt new hands holding him around each limb. His eyes few open to see Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Gaara and Sakura holding him in place.

"Don't be foolish." Sasuke eyes narrowed as he looked at Kyo, "There is nowhere that you can go that we won't be able to find you."

"But…but aren't you scared of me?" Kyo asked confused.

"No." Sasuke answered as Sakura and Lee shook their heads in agreement.

"I have a demon fox inside me," Naruto stated, "Gaara had a demon too and at one time Sasuke had wings. Join the club."

He looked towards Gaara who just struggled, "I've eaten worse things for breakfast."

"I don't care if you had horns and a tail." Yuki stood up finally, his gaze refused to leave Kyo's as he touched his face, "I love you, when are you going to get that into your thick head?" Yuki kissed his cousin's deformed self and suddenly Kyo started to change back.

The Nin released him and he rushed into Yuki's arms hugging him for all he was worth.

"How is that possible?" Akito took a step back, "He's not supposed to be able to change back without the bracelet! That's impossible! Yuki how can you still love that monster?"

Kakashi had had enough; he looked at Kyo and Yuki embracing each other and the young Nin that stood protectively around them. "You know, its people like you that are truly the monsters Akito."

The head Sohma gasped, he didn't like the way the silver haired man was talking to and looking at him. "How dare you talk to me like that?"

Kakashi ignored his outburst, "You pray on the people that you think are beneath you. People, that, you should be thankful for, because they take up a burden that you yourself cannot face."

"Don't compare me with that!" He pointed a bare finger at Kyo.

"Your right, I shouldn't compare you with Kyo. Obviously he's much better than you."

"What? What gives you the right to talk to me like that? You will have respect for me!"

"Respect? How can you expect anyone to have respect for you, if you don't have respect for anyone else, not even yourself? Tell me Akito, is it really Kyo that you hate or is it yourself?"

"Why Kankaru?" Chiyo asked surprised.

"He's perfect." Raidan replied, a smirk evident in his voice. "He's the Kazekage's brother, so we know that the people will accept him and at the same time, he isn't smart enough to be the Kazekage."

"What about the other council members?"

"Those old fools? Once they see how much support from the people he gets they'll accept him in no time."

"But Raidan, what if you're wrong? What if he is good at it?"

"I'll make sure that he turns out to be the worst Kage ever. Ha, ha, ha. I can just taste the power now."

"What makes you so sure he'll accept?" Chiyo was beginning to worry about Raidan's sanity.

"He will when we tell him it would be what his brother would want." Raidan pushed back his chair and stood up, "Now gentlemen, as you see my plan is fool proof. I thought of everything, but now I have to get going. This meeting has now officially come to an end."

Sai and Shikamaru put the guards back in place, making it look as if they had fallen asleep at their post.

Afterwards they hid and watched to see what would happen.

The door opened, slammed into the guards, waking them up. Raiden looked down, scolding the two solders, whose faces were red with embarrassment.

"Incompetent," he snarled at them before walking off, "Your both dismissed for the night."

"So what do we do now?" Sai asked as they walked down the corridor towards back to Sai's room. They had waited till they had seen the faces of all the people who had been in the room before they left.

"I'll go brief the Hokage; you keep an eye on those cabinet members." Shika replied.

"Okay."

"And Sai…"

"Yes?" the pale boy turned to face him.

Shikamaru who was halfway out of the window looked back at him, "Be safe okay."

He jumped out the window and was gone before the other could wish him the same.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Breathing Again.....**


	16. Breathing Again

**Disclaimer still applies as in previous chapters.** Its been awhile but I hope you guys are still interested. Anywho read and review.

**Chapter 16 Breathing Again**

"Tell me Akito, is it really Kyo you hate? Or is it yourself?"

Akito wasn't used to anyone talking to him like that, like if he was nothing more than a mere child and somewhere on the inside he decided that he didn't like that feeling at all.

Shigure sighed, speaking up finally, "Akito please, just go home okay. I think we can both agree that you have done enough for today."

Hatori walked up to where the others stood. Catching the last of what Shigure had said. "Everyone at the main house has been worried. They have all been looking for you. Let's go home okay. You need to rest."

"Okay, fine, but don't think that this is over." Akito turned and walked towards the doctor Sohma. He felt conflicted, his chest seemed like it was hard to breathe. He could feel that he had overworked himself, his bones, and his mind. He didn't know how to take in everything that had happened today. Hatori was right; he did need his rest, although he would never admit it to the dragon. Instead he reluctantly took the hand that was offered to him.

Hatori took in the scene one last time before he turned around and walked back towards where he had parked the car, a few feet from Shigure's driveway. He had planned to search the forest first and gradually make his way back to the house but with all the commotion he'd heard, he didn't have to guess where the head Sohma currently had been.

Shigure led everyone back inside and was about to go off to make tea when Kakashi stopped him. "I will be back; I just need a moment to get everyone a cup of tea."Shigure assured him, "Maybe some snacks also? Its way past lunchtime and I am sure we could all use a minute to relax."

The legendary white fang shock his head, "No I think that you and your family have been through enough already today. I am sure they won't mind if I steal you away for a while. Sakura, would you mind making us all a cup tea? I will just borrow Shigure for a minute."

She nodded, "Sure I don't mind" and Lee jumped up to help also heading toward the kitchen. A very stoic Gaara followed behind him not saying a word to anyone as he left.

"Come with me," Kakashi stood and pulled a still slightly shaken Shigure upstairs and into his room.

* * *

Yuki had yet to let so of Kyo's hand. He had come so close to losing him that was afraid to let him go.

"Ya know, I'm really glad that you guys stood up for me like that back there." Kyo smiled at his lover and the remaining nin. "I won't forget that. Thanks."

Naruto grinned widely, "Yeah no problem, what are friends for?"

Sasuke added, "Besides, we didn't go through all that trouble of getting you guys together, just for some weirdo to come and ruin it,"

"I have to thank you guys too, but there is something I have been meaning to ask you too. " Yuki looked over both nin closely.

"Oh yeah?" The blonde asked curiously, "Well don't just leave us hanging…What is it?"

"You and Sasuke, are you guys finally…umm….you know."

"Fucking each other?" Kyo finished.

"Well that wasn't as subtle as I would've put it but I guess it got the point across." Yuki shrugged.

"Not yet." Sasuke answered, "We are together now though. So it's just a matter of time."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "We are? Since when?"

"Since I stuck my tongue down your throat, that's when. I don't do that with just anyone."

"That's not very romantic Sasuke."

"Hn, I'm sorry I wasn't aware that you that you were the romantic type. I always thought that you'd like it rough."

Kyo and Yuki smirked and Naruto's mouth hung open for a good five seconds before he got the message that he should probably be protesting. "But you haven't even asked me anything. I don't even know why you like me."

"Naruto, I want to ask you something."

"Wah? Alright, once you're not just trying to change the subject."

"Trust me, I'm not. Who is my biggest rival in Konoha?"

"Umm…Sai?" Naruto gulped loudly when the look on Sasuke's face hardened and he began glaring at him. "Umm… me?"

"Yes dumbass you. Who gets on my nerve so much that I actually go out of my way to insult him whenever I deem necessary, until eventually we end up fighting?"

"Me again bastard, so what was your point again?"

"Would you wait? I'm getting there. Now who is the once person who kept looking for me even after I almost killed his ass? Even after everyone else stopped and gave up?"

"Me." Naruto looked towards the floor he didn't like to be reminded of the time when he didn't have Sasuke at his side.

"So you want to know why I like you Naruto? I like you because you were the only one who was ever foolish enough to actually stick by me. No one has ever done that. Not my brother, my other friends, not even those fan girl stalkers. Only you, no one else. Honestly I don't know when exactly I started to want you, but I have always considered you to be my best friend."

"I think that's the first time you ever admitted that I'm your best friend."

"Ha, well let me admit something else too. I thought about you every day after I left. Yes I said it, every day. I thought maybe it was just because I missed having you around to call and idiot. It's only when we met up for the first time after I left and that other jerk off was with you."

"Huh? What other jerk off?" Something clicked and the blonde realized just who that other person was, "Oh I get it, you mean Sai right?"

"Yes that freak that you tried to replace me with. Remember the first time you met me after I left with orochimaru? Remember when I came up close to you and _he_ came to your side? I just wanted to kill him in the most painful way that I could think of. Every time he touched you protectively, I felt a sick pained feeling in my stomach and I wanted to break each and every one of his fingers. Only after I sat down and really thought about it I understood."

"I can't believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, "You were jealous of Sai!"

"After all that I just said, that was all you got?" Sasuke sighed, "You're a bigger idiot than I thought."

"Hey I got it and you know, I feel the same way too. It's just you know, I never saw that thing with Sai coming."

"Humph, whatever so now you know. Can we stop with the flashbacks already? Geez they could make an anime about us with all that."

"Yeah yeah once they name it after me I am fine with that."

"Anime? More like a soap opera." Haru countered.

"What?" Kyo turned towards his cousin who came and sat next to him, "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Somewhere and everywhere, I guess." Haru responded.

"I swear he is like Batman or something."

"Batman? Who's that?" Lee asked Kyo as he came back in carrying a tray. Sakura and Gaara followed behind, they also held trays covered with snacks and tea.

"Dude, are you serious?" Kyo couldn't believe it; Batman owned how they could not know about that show.

"I don't know who he is either." Gaara shrugged.

"Neither do I," Sakura said.

"Okay that's it." Kyo stood up and switched on the TV putting in a DVD in the player. "I'm going to show you kids what you're being missing out on."

* * *

"What's going on?" Chiyo asked, his eyes flickered to Raidan from where they were being held.

'"I know what you have done. I know your plan and I know that you will get back my shinobi." Tsunade said her anger evident in her voice although she held her calm otherwise. She stood looking down at the two men who were kneeling before her in her office. Shino, Sai, Shikamaru and Neji had gotten orders to capture the men after word had gotten back to the Hokage. Now Gai Along with Temari and Kankaru were in the room with them. They had captured all the council members involved and had them there.

"What have you done to my brother?" The puppet master snarled as he gripped the front of Raidan's shirt.

The old man just chuckled. "It doesn't matter, they are all lost now. There is no way to get them back."

Kankaru growled and hit Raidan across the face, causing a bruise to form. Shikamaru held him back before he could do anymore damage although, he himself wanted to punch the man.

Neji looked sternly at the man. He had made up his mind about what to do. He had had enough of this; it was time for his friends and colleagues to come home. "Lady Tsunade, please allow me five minutes with him. I'll get him to talk."

"Neji, Kankaru stay here, everyone else escort the prisoners to their cells. Put Raidan in a separate cell, one far away from the others." Tsunade ordered,

"Hai!" everyone but Neji and Kankaru said and left with the prisoners.

She continued after they had gone, "Remember, this is a very serious mission. Our teammates depend on your success. I am allowing both of you to interrogate him. This way both a sand and a leaf village nin get to question him. Come back with results okay. I want my nin back, in one piece."

Kankaru smiled reassuringly at Tsunade, "Don't worry; we'll make it a moment that he never forgets."

**next chapter coming sooner than before...Read, rate and review**


	17. Bet ya didn't see that one coming!

**Disclaimer: I dont own these manga characters but I did write this chapter all on my lonesome=D** dedicated to Adian Artimis and Anake14 who with out this chapter wouldnt be as long as it is...so see Anake I kept my promise.

Also to the new and dedicated readers, thanks for sticking with me throughout the long wait. So read and review...I wanna know if u like it or not

**Chapter 17 bet ya didn't see this coming!**

"What's going on Kakashi? Why did you bring me up here?" Shigure asked.

"Well firstly, I would like to know what will happen with Akito after we leave." Kakashi sat on the bed opposite Shigure, he had one leg up on the bed and the other hung off it. Are you going to let him continue to treat you like he did before? Let him keep treating the others like crap?"

The Sohma sighed as he pushed his upper body down on the bed; he now lay on his back. "No I won't, at least not anymore. I…I can't take it. Today was the last straw for me. I have never seen Kyo and Yuki that happy before. Akito has been horrible to both of them and yet they stood up for each other. People who barely knew them stood up for them, I can't let them be like that anymore. Akito won't get to hurt them again, not while I am around. I can't lose them, not like how I almost lost Ha'ri." He sighed again, "You must think that I am a bad person, letting it go on for so long."

"Well you're wrong about that. I don't think that at all. We all need a push sometimes, but tell me, what made you want to change?"

"Honestly, it was the young ones. They stood up for each other like nothing else mattered. True friendship, true love is just like that. Akito may be the head of the family but he lacks the qualities of a good leader. In all his hatred, he keeps forgetting one thing. Real respect like true love, is not given, it is earned, treating us like dirt won't get him either. It's high time I reminded him of that."

"You're being very brave. Hmm, I like that." Kakashi touched Shigure's chest in the opening of his kimono. The dog Sohma closed his eyes at the touched, humming softly as he felt the nin getting closer to him, although his heartbeat had speed up, he kept his cool. Well at least he tired to; however he couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped him when warm lips covered his. They were much softer than he'd imagined. He raised his head up, trying to taste everything he could from the mouth that hung over him.

"You taste good," Shigure smiled as he kissed those lips again. Their faces were a short distance apart and their breath mingled together. "You kissed me."

"I noticed."

Shigure looked into Kakashi's eyes, he wanted to take in his entire face, but he wouldn't let himself. Not until he was sure that Kakashi didn't mind, no matter how tempted he was.

"Look at me, please. I want you to see me."

"Are you sure?"

The nin pushed himself up unto his hands so that the Sohma could see his face in its entirety. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Oh my!" Shigure gasped, "You're gorgeous."

"Thanks, so are you."

"Not like that though." A perverted smile crossed the Sohma's face and he put his hands on his bed mate's ass, cupping it then squeezing it gently. "I wonder what the rest of you look like."

"Hmm, that's funny. I've been wondering the same thing about you." He leaned down again, slipping his hand under Shigure's open kimono rubbing the slightly erect penis he found there.

The dog zodiac's eyes glazed and he smiled mischievously, "How about we both find out."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

Tsuande checked the time for the third time after Neji and Kankaru came in her office; the latter had a broad smile on his face, while Neji smirked.

"Back already?' She asked surprise evident in her voice.

"Well," Kankaru asked, "It turns out that Raidan has a low tolerance for pain. So he started telling us the truth as soon as Neji and I broke…"

"I think its better that we keep that part between us." Neji said interrupting him

The puppet master's smile faded a little, "Okay, okay fine, but he told us everything about the wormhole."

"True but mostly importantly, he told us how to get our friends back."

"Good," Tsuande looked at the two young nin with pride, "Great job both of you, I am very proud and the others will be two when they find out what you did. Now go get Gui and Sai. Neji you will go with them also, we're going to get our shonobi back.

* * *

Sasuke led Naruto upstairs, both smirking as they passed by Shigure's room and heard moaning coming from inside. _"You've got to be kidding me." _Sasuke thought,_ "Even Kakashi got some before me? I should open the door and look at his face. It would serve him right for that mask underneath another mask thing. Actually I change my mind, who wants to see two perverts go at it anyway? At least not when I could be getting, all perverted with Naruto right now. Yeah that sounds better, fu fu fu…"_

"Umm, earth to Sasuke." Naruto tapped on the Uchiha's head lightly bringing him out of his stupor. "Why are we just standing here in front of Shigure's door? And why were you watching me and nodding with a perverted smile on your face?"

"Nothing dumbass, let's go t your room."

* * *

"Hey where did Sasuke and Naruto go?" Kyo asked.

"Oh they snuck off after Sakura put in that musical." Lee answered.

"Well I guess we can all assume what they're going to be doing." Haru sneered moving closer to Sakura in the process. "You know baby we could make our own musical if you like."

"Oh really?" Sakura deadpanned.

"Yeah, I know you want to. A little of this, a little of that and I'll have you singing in no time."

"I don't know think so!" The pinkette hit dark Haru across the face so hard that he knocked out. "When the hell did he turn dark anyway?"

"It was the musical." Yuki explained knowingly. "White Haru can't stand musicals, so sometimes when he tries to watch them his other half comes out."

"Well you could've told me!"

"I didn't really think about it." the rat shrugged.

"Guys I have such a bad head ache suddenly." Haru rubbed his head as he spoke and everyone around sighed.

"Come Lee let's go in the kitchen." Gaara got up, pulling Lee along with him. "I want to talk to you."

"Bam Chika Wow Wow," Kyo teased stopping only when Gaara turned to glare at him one last time, before closing the door behind him.

"Yes Gaara, what would you like to talk to ab...mph!" A pair of pink lips cut him off as they began to ravish him hungrily. He was pushed against the counter and pale hands snuck up under his shirt trailing his abs.

Not to be outdone, youthful nin that he was, Lee pulled the Kazekage into him as much as he could and when he couldn't pull him any closer, he switched their positions. Hoisting Gaara up, he slammed him onto the counter, holding on tightly to the thighs of the legs that were now tucked around his waist in a vice grip.

He couldn't really explain what came over him, but Gaara was like sake to him. When he drank, he couldn't always control what his body did, but he didn't care. It was okay just as long as it was Gaara.

None of them registered the situation around them or the fact that their friends weren't too far away from them. Both were lost in their own world, where the only things that existed were the two of them in that moment.

Gaara pulled off Lee's shirt impatiently. He stared hungrily at the tanned flesh that he so wanted to taste. To him Lee was some sort of aphrodisiac, one that he just couldn't get enough of, no matter how much he touched, kissed, or sucked on it. No matter how much it moaned his name no that only made it worse. Now all he could think about was fucking the living daylights out of Lee and he wanted the nin to do the same to him. His brain was going into overdrive picturing all the things they could be doing, until he couldn't take it anymore, he bit down hard on his lover's shoulder. He want it to hurt for both of them, he wanted proof that he wasn't dreaming.

* * *

Naruto lay naked on the bed looking down at the top of Sasuke's head which seemed to be in line with his lower region. "Uh umm heh uh, Sas…uke, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing loser?" Sasuke replied, avoiding the question.

"What was that bastard? You're the loser; you've been staring at my penis for the past three minutes."

"Oh really?" Sasuke pushed his lips against Naruto's penis, giving it a long chaste kiss at the tip before giving it one nice long lick from the base go up. The blonde beneath him tensed immediately.

The raven smirked, putting his mouth over the weeping tip again, this time sucking on it.

"_Damn it!"_ Naruto thought to himself, "_If he keeps this up I'll come before we get to the other good stuff. Where the hell did he learn to do that anyway?"_ He'd dreamt of Sasuke doing many many things to him but he never imagined it feeling so good.

He moaned the raven's name again, unconsciously thrusting up to meet the mouth that was pleasuring him, not even realizing when the first finger was slipped in. He did however notice when the second finger did. "Holy shit Sasuke! What the fuck are you doing?" His body tensed again.

"Prepping you dumbass, I thought you'd realize that much." The raven replied not even stopping what he was doing."

"B…but I'm supposed to be the seme bastard!"

"Umm Hmm, Okay." He lined up with Naruto's hole, completing ignoring the blonde's complaint.

"Ahh, ahh okay, stop, stop!" He yelled as Uchiha started pushing into him.

Sasuke sighed angrily, "You know, this would be a lot easier if you would relax."

"I want to be in control."

"Naruto you idiot, you don't have to be seme to be in control."

"You don't?"

Sasuke came up close to Naru's face, whispering in his ear, "If you want control so bad, there is one thing that you can do."

Naruto blushed as Sasuke's breath tickled his earlobe, "What's that?"

The raven smirked, passing his tongue the abused ear, "Ride me."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Kakashi inquired from his position between the Sohma's legs.

"Yes," Shigure replied giving the nin the answer he wanted so badly. The Sohma willed his body to relax as he felt Kakashi's length slowly penetrate him then stop. "It's okay now, you can move."

Kakashi smiled as he began thrusting slowly into the withering Sohma. He purposely avoided the spot that he knew would drive his lover mad.

"Faster!" Shigure ordered, his hips moving to meet Kakashi's. "Don't tell me that's all you've got. I want to remember this. Now come on rock my world."

"Alright….since you put it so nicely." The silver haired nin stopped moving completely, holding on to Shigure's waist so he couldn't move. Then he pulled out of his slowly until only the head of his penis remained inside. Just as Shigure was about to complain, Kakashi slammed back into him hitting his sweet spot at once. He kept at his own pace, slamming in and out, each time hitting his target and making the Sohma cry out in pleasure. With the new speed, it wasn't long before Shigure came, crying out Kakashi's name for one last time. That was all Kakashi needed to bring him over the edge and he came a few moments afterwards.

"Very unexpected." Someone said from behind them.

Kakashi turned around to see Gui with his head turned away from them.

"Gui how did you get here?" He asked, covering Shigure's body but not even bothering to cover his own or his face. "Don't tell me that the wormhole sucked you in too."

"Well yes, but that was planned. Neji, Sai and I came here to rescue you guys, but I can see that the timing was bad."

"No Gui its okay. This is Shigure Sohma. He generously took us in after we got here. Shigure this is a colleague of mine, Might Gui. By the way, didn't you say that Neji and Sai came with you?"

"Very good my long lost rival, I did. We followed your charaka strings, because we were not sure where exactly the wormhole sent you. Neji and Sai followed the others and I came for you."

* * *

Lee stood still making out with a topless Gaara. He himself was topless and his pants were undone. His enlarged member was being massaged by the all too willing red head.

The youthful ninja took a step back from the Kazekage, he was about to reach over and unzip Gaara's pants when something heavy fell between them, knocking Lee to the floor in the process and now lay on top of him.

"Neji!" Lee smiled happily surprised and began hugging his teammate. He once stopped when Gaara started to growl at them softly. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to rescue y…" Neji stopped talking mid sentence as he caught sight of Lee's body, which was red in some parts from hickeys courtesy of Gaara. Neji sat up between Lee's legs examining him further, his hand accidently brushing a part of Lee that made him blush and tense up at the same time. The Hyuuga's head snapped down to see what could've cause Lee to react like that. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as the half erect penis came into view.

"Lee," He whispered, "I can see your penis."

"Oh sorry, that was my fault." Gaara said as he reached down and put his boyfriend's member back into hiding, zipping up his pants in the process. He helped him up, leaving a still shocked and slightly blushing Neji sitting on the floor.

"Umm, Neji are you okay?" Lee asked concerned.

The Hyuuga stood up, examining the two shirtless boys in front of him. "What the hell did I just walk in on?"

"Trust me, "Haru spoke up as he came in the room, "You don't want to know."

* * *

"That was great," Naruto said as he kissed Sasuke on the bed where they had just made love twice. "I should ride you more often."

"That sounds good," Sasuke smirked as he pulled the covers off of Naruto's naked body, "You up for thirds?"

The question was barely out of Sasuke's mouth when something heavy fell on top of Naruto.

"Well, well, well," The person said, his head angled just above Naruto's penis. "Its' bigger than I thought it would be."

"Sai!" Naruto exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Staring at your penis it seems. Tell me is that really yours?" Sai flicked the end of Naruto's penis with his fingers.

"Hey don't touch that!" The blonde yelled.

"That's it." Sasuke had had enough. Nobody was allowed to touch that penis besides him. "Sai, get. Out."

"Fine" Sai got up and walked towards the door. "Sasuke, I always knew you were a homo."

"GET OUT!" Sasuke shouted throwing a lamp at Sai, who just closed the door before it hit him.

**Next chapter...home coming?**


	18. Homecoming?

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters nor am I making any money from this, however I do own the craziness that is the plot and this story.**

I know its been forever since I updated, so I I wont keep you waiting...read and review

**Homecoming?**

"What's up with Neji?" Naruto asked Lee.

The Hyuuga had been shifting around nervously and making eyes at Lee, throughout the entire time Gai was explaining how they had come to find them.

Now he sat across the room from Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Kyo, with Haru, Sai, Sakura and Yuki. Kakashi, Shigure and Gai sat in another corner talking amongst themselves.

"Did something happen between you guys?" the blonde pressed on and Sasuke turned his head interested.

Lee smiled, chuckling slightly, "Um, well Gaara and I were expressing our youthful love for eachother..."

"We were making out." Gaara translated.

"Right," Lee continued, "and Neji fell on top of me."

"That's not so bad." Naruto reasoned.

"Well it wouldn't have been if Neji's hand hadn't accidently touched my...you know."

"He touched your..."Naruto was practically shouting.

"Keep it down idiot." Sasuke scowled. "How did he react afterwards?"

"He seemed surprised and a little horrified actually." Lee admitted. "I think that my youthfulness scared him. I don't think that he'll ever look at me the same as before again."

"Trust me Lee," Naruto put an arm around the youthful nin, "Your youthfulness scares everyone, except maybe Gaara and well Gai, but he doesn't count. Maybe this time you scarred him in a good way."

"Let's test that, shall we." Sasuke spoke up. "Lee I want you to turn towards Neji smirk, at him a little, then raise your right eyebrow up suggestively."

"What's the point of this?" Gaara asked slightly annoyed that his lover's head was being filled with thoughts of someone else.

"Think about it for a minute, don't you wanna know what kinda effect your boyfriend's penis had on his teammate?" Kyo asked trying to convince Gaara.

"Humph."

"Come on, what is the worst that can happen?" Naruto urged on.

Now the Kazekage could think of several ways to answer this question, but he just shrugged and muttered, "Whatever."

"Yeah!" the blonde high-five Kyo and turned to Lee. "Now Lee, I want you to grab your crotch after you raise your eyebrow okay?"

"Isn't that pushing it a little?" Lee asked blushing slightly when he thought about what his friends were currently asking of him. "I'm not sure that I should be doing this, Neji really may never look at me the same if I do. Plus Naruto I am sure you would never want Sasuke to do something like that to anyone who wasn't you."

"Oh really?" Naruto turned towards the Uchiha shooting him a sly look, "Sasuke, do you mind?"

"Chi, please..." Sasuke smirked stepping in front of a startled Lee. He stared at the youthful nin for a moment before raising an eyebrow suggestively causing him to blush faintly. Lee mirrored Sasuke's eyes as he looked down slowly at him. When the raven was sure he had gotten the other boy's eyes focused on his lower half he grabbed his own crotch.

Lee's eyes shot back up to Sasuke's smirking face, then guiltily to Gaara, who was trying to burn holes in the Uchiha head with his eyes.

"Umm, okay." Lee said regaining his voice, "I will try but I cannot promise that Neji would be affected."

Sasuke moved aside, allowing Lee to once again have perfect view of Neji.

"Here goes nothing." Lee whispered to mostly to himself and Sasuke's smirked widened, when he heard him.

Sasunarusau#########

It didn't take long for the youthful nin to catch the Hyuuga's gaze, especially since; Neji had still been sneaking glances at him whenever he could.

Gaara tried his best not to kill Neji. He looked at the way the long haired nin was captivated in Lee's eyes. The red head's hands clenched into a fist as he saw Neji's eye mimic Lee's and come in line with his crotch. He could see Neji's eyes widen slightly and his face turning as red as Gaara's hair when he grabbed his man hood. He looked at Lee one last time, probably to make sure the gesture was directed towards him or to check if he was seeing correctly, then he looked away refusing to meet Lee's gaze again.

"I knew it, he so wants him." Kyo whispered loud enough for everyone in his group to here, but Sasuke took one look at Gaara's face and scolded Kyo before Gaara could.

Sasunarusau#########

Kakashi and Shigure chuckled softly after witnessing Lee and Neji's little exchange. The silver head nin was sure that some how the others in his group were responsible for Lee's little 'face off' with Neji.

"Ah the power of youth," Gai said smiling, he could tell that lots of things had changed between everyone here, they all seemed happier than usual, some of them looked as if they had found something extra to live for. "I hope this youthful happiness follows us back to Konoha."

"I am sure it will," Kakashi leaned into Shigure snaking an arm around his shoulder, before asking the inevitable question, "When do you suggest we leave?"

Gai sighed; he hated to be the bringer of bad news, "I'm afraid that it would be best if we leave as soon as possible. I tried to delay it as much as I could but it's vital that we don't waste any more time here, for both Konoha and Suna."

Kakashi nodded, as much as he wanted to go home, he wasn't ready to leave here, leave Shigure. He held his lover tighter as he felt the Sohma lean into him more. "Let's break the news to everyone, together."

Shigure nodded and turned towards everyone. "Hey can you all be quiet for a minute?" The serious in the dog's tone made all who knew him turn to face him without a word. Neji and Sai just watched as everything played out. "Gai has something to tell you."

"Yes," Gai showed the Shigure a quick thumbs up before stepping forward," I know that you all have made close friends and allies here and I can tell that you all have changed in some way or the other, and I wish I didn't have to take you away from all this so soon." He paused for a moment to glance briefly at Kakashi and Shigure."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"It's very urgent that we get back home as soon as we can. You all need to return to your duties. Gaara Suna is in a very bad state. The council members from Suna responsible for the wormhole has been put under arrest in Konoha and some of the leaf nin have gone there to assist in the protection of your village, but your people need you. How do long you think it will take before word gets around that all of you are missing? We need you all, you all are some of Konoha's best nin and Gaara you are a great Kazekage, it's about time you all came home.

Gai's little speech was met with very solemn expressions. The nin knew that he was right but still it would be a little difficult to leave their new friends behind so suddenly.

"Why does everyone look so sad?" Momiji asked as he came inside, Hatori and Ayame trailing behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yuki asked surprised.

"Haru called, said that something was up." Hatori could tell that they had walked in on something. The feeling of melancholy in the room was strong. "Anyone care to tell me what's going on?"

"Yes," Lee sighed, "We're leaving."

Sasunarusau#########

"Listen, I know you guys didn't know," Kakashi spoke to Ayame and Momiji where they stood in front of everyone. "But we came here by accident; a wormhole brought us here, now its time for us to leave."

"Aww, do you have to go?" Momiji whined.

"Yes Momiji, unfortunately we all have our duties to get back too." Sakura messed up his hair playfully and leaned in to kiss him on check so that she wouldn't be embracing him.

"Well, you won't forget me? Will you guys?" the rabbit asked.

"Of course we won't."

"We won't forget any of you my youthful friends!" Lee exclaimed then went around hugging all the Sohmas.

"Yeah believe it! I'll never forget you guys." Naruto went around just as energetically as Lee, hugging everyone as well.

Sasuke and Gaara just shook hands and glared when both Aya and Momiji pulled them into a big hug.

Gai pulled out a scroll out and cut his finger to allow a small drop to fall on the parchment. He then took out some kind of liquid in a potion bottle and dashed some on the scroll.

"Stay back, its not supposed to pull anyone in but just to be on the safe side. "Everyone ready?" he said and everyone nodded except Kakashi, "Kakashi?"

"Give me a sec okay Gai?"

"Alright,"

Kakashi walked up Shigure, dipped him and kissed him. He kissed him hard and needy and the dog Sohma did the same holding on to the nin for dear life. He didn't want to give him up, but he knew he had too.

"I love you, always remember that," Kakashi walked away and signal to Gai that they were ready. Shigure was lost for words, but he didn't need to say anything Kakashi knew how he felt.

Gai slammed the scroll on the ground and it exploded, a wormhole opened up from inside it.

"Hey," Kyo shouted before the nin could leave. "You guys had better come back and visit. Otherwise I'll kick you ass."

"Humph, you'll try." Sasuke said smirking; ignoring the voice that told him if they didn't come back that there was no way Kyo could do to them what he promised.

"I'll help him," Yuki said smirking back.

"Don't worry; we'll come back one day." Gaara assured, "I give you my word as Kazekage and I give you my word as your friend."

Everyone waved as one by one the nin disappeared into the wormhole and then it closed.

"Do you think that we'll really ever see them again?" Ayame asked to Hatori and Shigure.

"Que sera sera, as they say, only time will tell, but I do hope so." Shigure smiled hopefully.

Hatori looked around at all the faces of all the other Sohma's around him. He remembered how happy everyone was when they were all here. How the young nin and the young Sohmas seemed to become almost like best friends in such a short time. He put a reassuring hand on Shigure's shoulder. "Don't worry, they'll come back one day, I know it."

**THE END...**

**i HAD A LOVE HATE RELATIONSHIP WITH THIS STORY. as much as it was fun to write I had to think alot so it didnt have any plot holes. Hopefully I did it well and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I want to dedicate this chapter to all those who waited patiently for this chapter! aiden artimis and Anake14, seddo you know urselves. also congrats Anake on getting into the college that you wanted. I am so proud... Bye bye**

**Tell me if you want more of this...cant promise I write more though...REVIEW=)**


End file.
